Em Seu Lugar
by Mel Lupin
Summary: CAP. 15 ON - Remus não acredita em todos os métodos de Sirius. Mas, quando toma seu lugar, passa a ver as coisas de uma forma diferente. SBxRL
1. Chapter 1

Olá o.ov esta fic não é minha primeira SiRem. Na verdade, tinha postado outra, mas ela era podre e tá no meu profile antigo do idéia surgiu durante uma aula chata de química. Não garanto que vá ficar bom, nem que as atualizações serão freqüentes, mas farei o possível XD

* * *

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 1**

Havia um garoto que ele odiava muito. Odiava mais do que a Seboso, apenas não mais do que tudo porque ainda existia a família Black.

Ele o odiava com toda a força que lhe era possível. O sentimento terrível se devia à rivalidade –na opinião de Remus –estúpida, que consistia na disputa pelo posto de maior baderneiro da escola, uma vez que Lily fizera James largar mão do pódio.

Sirius dera o melhor de si nas peças que pregara nos últimos meses. Planejava cada mínimo detalhe para que fosse uma brincadeira perfeita, algo que fizesse todos irem a delírio. Detalhara toda a arquitetura de cada piada com o cuidado de alguém desenhando num fio de cabelo.

Mas nunca parecia suficiente, já que sempre algo vinha atrapalhar no geral. Acontecia algo, muitas vezes, antes mesmo de Sirius ter a idéia completa. Quando abria um sorriso, satisfeito com a própria perspicácia, levava um soco na cara ao notar que, mais uma vez, Alex McCoy havia passado à sua frente.

Havia um outro garoto que o odiava com a mesma força. Era culpa de Alex, era por causa da imbecilidade do sonserino e de Sirius que as coisas estavam mudando. A guerra entre os dois parecia estar acabando com os Marotos.

Primeiramente, porque, quando todos eles estavam unidos, Sirius não prestava atenção em nenhum dos outros. Mantinha-se sério, pensativo. E, quando falava, era para perguntar o que os outros achavam de seu novo plano. Não adiantava nada Remus reforçar todas as vezes que continuar com aquilo não o levaria a nada, pois sempre Sirius ouvia mais a James, que sempre concordava com ele (segundo Prongs, porque Padfoot deveria se divertir por ambos, já que devia sua lealdade a Lily).

Segundo, Sirius não parecia, de fato, se divertir com aquilo tudo. Ria toda vez que conseguia armar algo genial, mas era mais um riso de satisfação por ter conseguido pontos na competição.

E, por último, agora Remus se sentia sozinho, mais do que se sentira antes. Nos anos anteriores, sempre fora o amigo apagado de James e Sirius, assim como Peter era o adorador igualmente anônimo deles. Mas, quando estava afastado das brincadeiras com James, Sirius era tão... _gentil._ Remus poderia contar nos dedos as vezes em que ele fora grosso antes de tudo começar.

Agora, Black havia se transformado numa pedra. Não ouvia a ninguém, não se importava com ninguém. Mantinha seu ego no ponto mais alto possível, querendo apenas tomar o trono de desordeiro.

Para quê? Remus nunca soube.

-x-

O Sirius de antes e o de agora eram totalmente opostos, o antônimo um do outro. O que tivera seu espaço antes da coisa toda de brigas era gentil, apesar de não perder uma oportunidade sequer de tirar sarro de algo ou alguém. Era presente, ativo na amizade dos Marotos. Agora, o Sirius atual não passava de um perfeito babaca frio e indiferente.

Remus parecia ser o único a notar que havia algo errado ali. James deixara mais do que claro que pensava que a obsessão de Sirius em relação a McCoy não passava de uma crise depressiva. Dissera que o amigo estava querendo se destacar em algo para vencer algum tipo de decepção. Peter não tinha opinião, nem nunca tivera. Mostrava-se alheio ao assunto, contanto que pudesse ser o capacho do grande brincalhão.

Tentava ao máximo impedir Black, pois se preocupava, muito provavelmente em vão, em evitar que o outro se ferrasse por causa de seu momento psicótico. Por mais que tentasse ficar perto de Sirius e vigiá-lo, sempre este conseguia fugir do campo de visão de Lupin.

O lobisomem também devia ser o único a sentir falta do antigo Sirius. Sentia-se chateado quando via o estado deplorável do outro, e inútil por não conseguir ajudar. Faria qualquer coisa para fazer com que as coisas voltassem ao que era antes.

Só que não tinha idéia do que fazer.

-x-

Janeiro havia chegado com um frio incontrolável. Os jardins da escola estavam brancos e congelados, transformados numa paisagem polar. As árvores da Floresta Proibida tinham um escudo de gelo sobre as copas, formando um belo contraste entre o branco e o verde escuro. O lago estava congelado em sua superfície, formando uma fina camada de gelo.

Os alunos que haviam retornado de casa depois da temporada do Natal passavam suas tardes lá fora, fazendo "anjos" no chão ou participando de guerras de neve. Alguns arriscavam brincadeiras mais radicais, como criar buracos no solo e cobri-los com neve, fazendo colegas caírem em suas armadilhas.

Sirius tivera a idéia mais drástica. Passara boa parte da tarde tentando criar animais de neve, e dera sorte com um urso que, apesar de não ser grande, conseguira se mover por vários metros até um grupo de segundanistas que tiveram uma crise histérica e gritaram tanto com o ataque do bicho de neve que outras pessoas entraram em pânico e correram para dentro do castelo.

Padfoot riu por vários minutos, acompanhado por James e Peter. Remus se limitara a lançar-lhe um olhar de desdém por cima do livro, antes de voltar a se concentrar na leitura.

Depois da brincadeira, eles ficaram ali por mais pouco tempo. O frio começava a vencer a barreira dos casacos, e já ia ficando tarde.

Remus tinha ficado aborrecido por Sirius ter estragado a tarde. Se ele não tivesse inventado de enganar as meninas do segundo ano, os Marotos poderiam ter se divertido com guerra de bolas de neve ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Começou a andar na frente de todos. Mesmo com James chamando-o, nem sequer olhou para trás. Manteve os passos firmes, deixando uma trilha de pegadas fundas na neve.

Entrou no castelo, passando por alguns alunos do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa que se amontoavam à entrada, provavelmente se certificando de que o urso de Sirius já não existia.

Pensou em passar na biblioteca para terminar o livro em paz. Caminhou até a escada que ia para lá, e então parou.

Começara um tumulto metros atrás dele. Ele se virou, procurando a varinha no bolso. Segurando-a firmemente, fez o caminho de volta, em direção ao grupo que se juntava no corredor.

Notou, sem surpresa alguma, que o centro das atrações era Sirius... e Alex. Este sorria, enquanto o animago tinha uma expressão de ódio no rosto. Estava com o braço erguido, com a varinha apontada para Alex, que estava logo à frente de Remus.

Remus sacou a própria varinha e levou-a às costas do sonserino. Seus lábios se separaram para que citasse o feitiço, e mal movera os lábios quando caiu no chão.

Alex, num reflexo, havia dado um soco para trás, atingindo Remus no abdômen, e dera um largo passo para o lado. O feitiço de Lupin saíra errado e num tom esganiçado, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius fazia o mesmo.

Black havia tentado atingir McCoy, mas não conseguira frear o feitiço quando o outro saíra de sua mira. Tentando evitar que acertasse Remus, cortara as palavras pela metade e emendara a algo parecido com um uivo.

Os feixes de luz se encontraram antes de alcançarem os dois rapazes. Remus foi imediatamente a nocaute, mas Sirius fora arremessado contra a parede.

E, segundos mais tarde, quando Remus voltou à consciência, estava parado no lugar onde Sirius deveria estar e olhava para si mesmo caído no chão.

* * *

Ahá : aqui está o primeiro capítulo \o/ creio que postarei logo o segundo. 

Obrigada :DDDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Pois é, segundo capítulo xD

Levemente maior do que o primeiro, já que sou péssima com primeiro capítulo u.u'

E notei agora que o site cortou parte da nota acima do primeiro capítulo o.o o certo seria "antigo do site. A idéia surgiu durante uma aula chata de química."

* * *

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 2**

Seu lábio –ou do outro? –tremia, assim como as mãos. Tinha entre os dedos a varinha, que ameaçava a ir de encontro ao chão a qualquer momento.

Algumas pessoas tinham se esquivado da multidão, como se temessem um novo ataque. A roda, que até agora tinha sido ligeiramente apertada, nesse momento tinha se aberto.

Alex havia sumido entre os alunos, Remus não sabia há quanto tempo. Na verdade, seus olhos estavam fixos em seu corpo caído no chão, com alguém próximo dando leves tapinhas em seu rosto.

Então desviou os olhos para seus ombros. Estes estavam mais largos e cobertos por longos cabelos negros. Examinou as mãos. Não eram dele, não eram!

Levou mais alguns bons minutos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Sua mente estava vazia, como muito provável também estava sua expressão. Fixara os olhos à frente, mas não via nada. Seu coração batia acelerado, enquanto processava o que estava acontecendo. Como...?

Passou os olhos novamente sobre os braços e as mãos. Definitivamente...

Ele era Sirius.

Remus arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que não era uma peça pregada pela sua mente. Quis acreditar que estava débil devido ao feitiço mal-sucedido de Padfoot, quis que estivesse louco...

Viu-se levantar lentamente. Sirius –no corpo de Lupin –olhou para os lados, igualmente confuso. Possivelmente também tentava entender por que estava onde caíra o lobisomem.

Só entendeu quando achou o outro.

Os olhos se encontraram e ficaram frente a frente pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ambos estavam olhando para os próprios olhos, e aquilo era perturbador. Era como se olhar no espelho e ver seu reflexo ter vida própria.

Teriam que encenar um modo de sair dali. Seria péssimo sair gritando sobre o que de fato estava acontecendo. Os professores provavelmente manteriam ambos sob vigilância, ou eles simplesmente se passariam por loucos que acreditavam que eram o outro.

Remus guardou a varinha no bolso da calça –depois de procurar por vários minutos um bolso no caso, antes de notar que o que Sirius vestira não tinha nenhum –e aproximou do perdido Sirius. Pela primeira vez naqueles últimos tempos, Black parecia tão... vulnerável.

Agarrou o braço do animago e abriu espaço entre os alunos que agora começavam a se dispersar. Andaram a passos largos em direção à torra da Grifinória com dificuldade.

Fora notado, logo no início, que a troca de corpos não tinha incluído na mudança as mesmas habilidades físicas. Remus sentia-se melhor para caminhar no corpo de Black. Percebeu que se tornara um _nerd _sedentário como várias vezes fora acusado de ser, e pensava no quanto Sirius devia estar sofrendo para acompanhá-lo.

Quando já estavam a salvo dentro do dormitório, Remus largou o pulso de Sirius, que caiu quase como um peso morto sobre uma das camas.

Os dois se encararam. Lupin tinha os braços cruzados e o animago tinha a aparência de quem estava passando mal.

-Então. –Lupin disse, estreitando os olhos.

O animago se ajeitou sobre o colchão e piscou.

-Então o quê?

-Não notou nada errado? –O lobisomem perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Só vi que estou olhando para minha própria imagem. Quem é v...?

Remus marchou pelo quarto e puxou o grande espelho que havia encostado a uma das paredes. Postou-o à frente de Sirius, que se olhou e piscou. Várias vezes. Sem parar.

Então ergueu os olhos agora para Remus.

-Rem? –Disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Lupin assentiu. –Como é que isso aconteceu?

-Algum tipo de efeito indesejado de dois feitiços malditos. –Disse, empurrando o espelho para o lugar de origem. –E eu não sei o quanto isso vai durar.

Voltando a olhar para o outro, Lupin viu Sirius examinar o novo corpo. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, vendo-o tatear os novos ombros.

-Nunca notei –Black disse –que você tem ombros tão delicadinhos. –E riu.

Remus suspirou. Não havia nada o que fazer além de esperar para ver se tudo voltaria ao normal.

Pelo menos Sirius voltara a ser ele mesmo. Na personalidade, claro.

-x-

Remus foi o último a entrar no banho naquela noite. Tinha ficado, desde que ele e Sirius entraram num acordo, fazendo seu papel de Black.

Andara pelo castelo cantando algumas garotas, sentindo-se o maior imbecil do mundo. Não conseguia entender como o amigo fazia aquilo tudo com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo. Chegara perto de conseguir uma garota da Corvinal, mas no último momento dera uma desculpa e saíra voando de lá.

Era o preço a se pagar para que Sirius não fizesse nenhuma estupidez enquanto fosse Remus Lupin. Apesar de ter se sentido em alguns momentos preferindo se foder nas mãos de Sirius a bancar o galanteador, o lobisomem faria o possível para manter a promessa de tentar se assemelhar a Sirius.

Quando retornara ao quarto, encontrara James e Peter dormindo, mas Sirius estava sentado reto na cama de Remus. Este dava graças por os outros não terem presenciado a briga –segundo o Padfoot dissera ao ficar mais consciente, James encontrara Lily e a seguira para a beira do lago e Peter, abandonado, voltara para onde ele e os outros estiveram quando Sirius fizera a brincadeira do urso de neve.

Fora para o banheiro sem falar com o outro. Ficou sentado algum tempo no piso do banheiro, com a toalha enrolada nos braços. Não sabia exatamente o que esperava. Talvez fosse sua respiração se estabilizar.

Ou a idéia de se despir.

Respirou fundo, puxando o que pareceu ser o ar que ocupava o cômodo todo. Apoiando-se na parede, colocou-se de pé e colocou a toalha na borda da banheira.

Fechou os olhos e voltou o rosto para o teto. Seus dedos acompanharam o desenho dos botões da camisa, soltando-os um por um. Engolia em seco conforme a camisa ia alargando-se sobre seus ombros.

Quando o último botão foi derrotado, remus voltou a abrir os olhos e olhou-se no espelho. Encarou a imagem de Sirius com a camisa aberta. Não poderia negar que a beleza do amigo era... uma das coisas que fazia com que o lobisomem se sentisse entorpecido na presença dele.

Remus detestava admitir, mas sentia-se deveras incomodado quando ficava próximo a Black. Não era só por causa da mudança de atitudes ultimamente. Vinha sentindo o desconforto por certo tempo, mais ou menos depois que começou a se notar o único que nunca tivera um relacionamento bom (Peter não contava, já que jamais se esforçara de verdade para se relacionar com alguém), e o mais próximo de ter um foi com... Sirius.

Os momentos em que estavam juntos, sozinhos, deixavam Remus com uma sensação maravilhosa que chegava a durar dias. O modo como conversavam, como Sirius se revelava alguém além do ser superficial que só buscava zoação e garotas, a maneira como Remus se sentia finalmente importante para alguém. Tudo se unia numa esfera de energias positivas.

Não que Remus achasse que James e Peter não ligavam para ele. Até mesmo Lily se mostrava simpatizante muitas vezes. Ele ficava bem naquele seu –restrito –círculo social. Não precisava de mais ninguém.

Mas Black era diferente. Parava e escutava cada palavras que Remus espalhava pelo ar, esculpia sorrisos tão belos e sinceros que o coração de Lupin se enchia de calor. Remus gostava dos timbres da voz do amigo, e de como seu pomo-de-adão subia e descia de uma forma delicada e gentil.

Uma vez, Sirius tinha dito que Moony tinha os olhos tão brilhantes que parecia roubar as estrelas para dentro deles quando a noite chegava ao fim.

Com muita força de vontade, Remus conseguiu evitar a confissão de que, se furtava as estrelas, era para dá-las a Sirius.

E desde então carregou o pensamento o tempo todo, como uma espécie de amuleto. Pensava naquele brotinho bonito que florescia em seu peito e sua mente ficava clara e calma. Pensava nas estrelas que ainda roubaria para fazer Sirius feliz.

Porém... elas nunca pareciam suficientes. Era inevitável admitir que Padfoot parecia mais feliz e confortável com Remus do que com qualquer outra pessoa, mas ele não agia como se gostasse do lobisomem tanto quanto este gostava dele.

Talvez "gostar" fosse um termo errado e injusto. Remus adorava Sirius. Remus _amava_ Sirius. Mesmo que tivesse vergonha de confessar isso a si mesmo.

Parecia tão errado. Lupin não conseguia se convencer do contrário. A idéia concebida era a de que ele estava sendo estúpido e errado por alimentar aquele sentimento que, talvez em outras circunstâncias, poderia ser adorável. Provavelmente a única parte boa daquilo era a pureza do que Remus sentia.

Não desejava a carne de Black. Nunca lhe faria falta tocar sua pele. Remus tornava-se a pessoa mais feliz só por saber que o outro estava por perto. Bastava-lhe um sorriso de Padfoot para sentir que havia ganhado o mundo.

Só às vezes que desejava abraçar Sirius e ouvir e dizer que estava tudo bem. Moony pegava-se, de vez em quando, imaginando como seria o cheiro do pescoço de Sirius pela manhã.

E agora, podendo desfrutar livremente da visão do corpo de Black, Lupin experimentou a terrível sensação de estar violando a privacidade do amigo.

Quando seus dedos passaram pela calça, estremeceu. Notou-se quase como uma garotinha tímida, que tampava os olhos ao ver nudez. Como se fosse algo de outro mundo.

"É apenas o Sirius", pensou, suspirando. E notou certa ironia no próprio pensamento. "Apenas" e "Sirius" eram palavras que, juntas, não faziam sentido para Remus.

Deixou o tecido escuro deslizar pelas coxas e se amontoarem como um filhote de cachorro aos seus pés. Chutou a calça com cuidado, antes de voltar a olhar sua imagem no espelho.

Sirius era um rapaz muito bonito, assim como James, mas a diferença entre eles era notável. Não que um fosse mais bonito que o outro, o fato era que eles passavam um ar diferente do outro. James era do tipo mais esportivo; se fosse uma história de _high school _americana dos trouxas, ele faria, com certeza, parte do grupo dos jogadores de futebol. Sirius seria um dos poucos exemplares masculinos que faziam sucesso sem estar em times esportivos. Seria alguém com um charme absurdamente espontâneo.

Remus, é claro, ficaria com a segunda opção.

Largou a camisa em queda livre pelos braços ficando, em segundos, apenas com a _boxer_ listrada de Sirius.

Olhou para a banheira. Se tivesse sorte, não haveria problema em entrar na água com uma peça de roupa...

Ah, teria sim. Teria que tirar aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde, e quanto mais rápido acabasse com aquilo, melhor seria.

Enrolou a ponta dos dedos no tecido suave do e curvou o corpo, escorregando a peça até a altura dos joelhos. Com os olhos fechados, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Largou a _boxer _e ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, como se tivesse medo de que fosse ser surpreendido por alguém ou algo do gênero.

Quando se endireitou, evitou examinar novamente o corpo.

Colocou os pés largos de Sirius na água morna e logo depois mergulhou, mantendo apenas a cabeça e o topo dos ombros fora da camada de espuma que começava a se formar. Desejava ter ido para o banheiro dos monitores, mas o que pensariam se vissem Sirius Black ali? Pensariam que Remus Lupin tinha tomado a posição para favorecer os amigos?

Conformou-se prontamente com o banho no dormitório. Não que não gostasse dali, afinal freqüentara aquele canto por anos, mas nenhuma vez naqueles últimos meses.

Dobrou os joelhos e juntou-os ao peito. Abraçou as pernas com os braços fortes de Sirius, encolhendo-se no canto da banheira. A pequena quantidade de espuma que se formara veio rodeá-lo, como uma legião de sanguessugas.

Buscou o sabonete azul na borda, e apoiou-o sobre os joelhos. Começou o lento caminho em direção aos tornozelos, fazendo curvas sobre ambas as pernas. Chegando aos pés, voltou para os braços, lavando os dois.

Segurou os cabeços negros de lado enquanto lavava o pescoço. Esfregou as orelhas e o queixo, antes de fazer movimentos circulares sobre a clavícula.

Desceu o sabonete pelo tórax, esfregando-o sobre as costelas. Sua respiração falhava um pouco, enquanto umedecia os lábios sem parar.

Então, a parte crítica. Poderia encerrar por ali, mas fazia parte de seu combinado cuidar do corpo de Sirius. E sabia que Sirius cumprira a sua parte.

Tocou a parte interna das coxas e puxou o movimento em direção à cintura. Mordeu o lábio, enquanto seus dedos, deslizavam com o sabonete sobre o membro.

Puxou o ar com força para os pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que o sabonete batia no fundo da banheira.

Os dedos mantiveram o movimento. Os lábios dele se entreabriram e soltou um gemido curto.

Por algum motivo, não sabia ao certo, Remus não sentiu tanta culpa quanto deveria sentir. Estava perfeitamente consciente de que era homem e aquilo era uma necessidade natural.

Além do mais, a situação atual poderia ser tranqüilamente classificada como uma nova experiência, uma nova aventura. Algo quase erótico.

Quando deixou o banheiro, experimentou uma sensação de leveza.

* * *

Então, segundo capítulo \o/ Gostei dele, apesar da pseudo-pornografia contida y.y

No próximo capítulo, vai ter uma coisa mais comédia :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bom, estou de volta o/ Depois de um tempo sem postar –quase meio ano, I guess -, resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e dar continuidade ao fic.

Obrigada a quem acompanha T.T

------------------------

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 3**

A primeira coisa que Remus notou quando se levantou no dia seguinte foi que Sirius estava acordado, mas ainda enrolado na cama. Mantinha os olhos fixos em qualquer ponto na direção de Lupin, e um dedo sobre o lábio inferior deixava um espaço até o superior.

-Está bem, _Remus_? –Perguntou, acentuando o próprio nome. Peter estava ainda na cama também, mas sentado e com algumas peças de roupas nos braços.

Sirius continuou imóvel por algum tempo. Então, moveu a cabeça lentamente numa resposta negativa.

Lupin se levantou e caminhou até o outro. Dobrou os joelhos até estar com o rosto na mesma altura do de Sirius –no caso, o seu.

-O que houve? –Perguntou num sussurro, evitando ao máximo mover a boca.

Sirius mexeu-se preguiçosamente e colocou-se sentado ainda mais devagar do que respondera com o aceno de cabeça. Seus dedos passaram pelos cabelos castanhos e então falou:

-Não dormi bem.

Então deslizou para fora da cama como um fantasma preguiçoso e procurou as vestes sob o olhar preocupado de Remus.

Quando deixaram o quarto, os três juntos, Remus arrumou um jeito de despistar Peter, falando que James estava iria fazer qualquer coisa naquele dia que pedia a ajudar de Pettigrew. O sono o fez cair na mentira e se afastar, passando pela abertura do quadro antes dos outros dois.

-O que houve? –Remus perguntou então, pela segunda vez.

Sirius olhou para os lados e apressou Lupin em direção à saída do Salão Comunal. Já no corredor, disse com os dentes cerrados:

-Está chegando a lua cheia.

Remus piscou. Aquele era um detalhe em que ele não pensara. Sirius tinha razão para estar preocupado. Até onde Lupin entendia, a maldição era presa ao corpo, e não à alma, ou o que quer que fosse que ele e o amigo tivessem trocado dos corpos.

-Estamos ferrados. –Sirius disse, mordendo o lábio.

-Não, _você_ está ferrado. –Remus disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Não, _nós_ mesmo. E para quando acontecer? Como você vai fazer? Lembre-se que você não sabe exatamente... usar meu corpo.

"Eu sei, acredite", pensou com culpa, encolhendo os ombros. O jeito como descobrira o corpo de Sirius na noite anterior não teria serventia para nada.

-Você vai ter que me ensinar. –Disse com um tom quase idiota.

-Você acha que é fácil? Como se fosse só matar uma aula e ficar treinando? Não vai dar, não mesmo. –Sirius disse, voltando a andar. Mantinha-se se certificando de que ninguém estava perto. –O negócio é arrumar uma desculpa para não ir.

-E como seria? "Olá, James e Peter, logo agora que eu e _Remus _estamos esquisitos, não vou poder ajudá-los com a coisa toda. Quando voltarem, me contem as novidades". Acha que é simples? –Remus suspirou.

Sirius também suspirou, sem ter uma resposta para isso.

-x-

Ser Sirius não era exatamente fácil. Envolvia mais garotas do que Remus podia suportar, e algumas pessoas indesejáveis.

Bancando o babaca conhecido por Sirius Black, Remus pegou duas detenções na mesma semana, algo pelo que ele jurou que se vingaria do amigo. Além disso, ele se sentia idiota toda vez que fazia uma piada tão idiota quanto, ou quando passava dando uma de gostoso para cima de todas as garotas consideradas bonitas –algo difícil na situação atual do coração dele.

Mas Sirius parecia estar se divertido horrores. Tudo o que ele precisava era fingir que não existia e "nerdear" como Remus. E agora ele se divertia dando detenção para alunos com quem tinha algum desafeto. Como era supostamente natural de Lupin a injustiça com os próprios jovens, ninguém estranhou o fato.

O maior problema é que James parecia desconfiar de algo.

Isso porque ele flagrou Sirius (para ele, Remus) falando para Remus (aos olhos de Potter, Sirius) como se livrar de uma garota que o estava perseguindo, e _nunca_ uma garota perseguiria Remus incessantemente e ele iria pedir ajuda logo a Sirius, o cara que mais tirava sarro de todo mundo.

- Mais estranho do que isso, só se os visse pelados dançando alguma coisa pagã. –Ele comentou, antes de sair rindo do quarto.

Os outros dois se entreolharam, engolindo em seco. E se James comentasse com alguém? Se Lily soubesse, provavelmente iria desconfiar mais ainda e chegaria à conclusão do que realmente acontecera, porque ela faria questão de saber.

E ainda havia a história da Lua Cheia.

-x-

Então, James deu sem querer uma idéia para Remus.

Ele pegaria uma detenção para não poder ir à Casa dos Gritos.

Só que Sirius se recusou a deixar o amigo faltar, falando que já não agüentava de tanto mal-estar, e que sem Lupin morreria.

Remus, sentindo-se absurdamente chateado, desvencilhou-se das mãos suplicantes de Sirius e suspirou.

-Se eu for, eu não vou conseguir me transformar, Padfoot. –Ele disse. –Quer que descubram?

-Tô começando a achar que não seria grande coisa. –Sirius sacudiu os ombros delicados de Remus. –Seria como usar a Poção Polissuco. Só que de uma maneira um pouco diferente.

-Só que na Polissuco a pessoa não tem tanto tempo para descobrir o corpo da outra. –Remus disse.

Só notou o que falar quando Sirius soltou uma risada esganiçada.

-Rem, o que diabos você fez comigo?

Era melhor ter ficado quieto.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Post novamente, depois de um tempo

Post novamente, depois de um tempo. O capítulo está quase pronto, mas ainda tem coisas que quero mudar na segunda parte. Posto aqui a primeira. OBRIGAAAAAAAAADA!

--

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 4 – Part 1**

Remus fez o serviço como melhor pôde, mas sem tirar em momento algum a situação de Sirius da cabeça. Queria conseguir contatá-lo de alguma forma, ou sair do castelo para procurar o amigo e os outros.

Porém provavelmente seria melhor se manter quieto, porque poderia dar a entender que havia alguma coisa errada entre ele e Padfoot. Tudo de que não precisava era ouvir James supor sobre qualquer coisa.

Teria que confiar no amigo. Se Black falhasse, acabariam descobrindo que havia alguma coisa errada.

Estava começando a crer que estavam num problema maior do que imaginavam. Não era só questão de estarem em corpos trocados e conseqüentemente em papéis trocados. Eles haviam criado uma intimidade tão imensa que chegava quase a ser desconfortável, porque tinha acesso livre ao corpo do outro e acabavam tendo que descobrir tudo sobre o outro para poder desempenhar o novo papel.

Só que Remus não estava gostando da história, como era de se esperar. Sirius vivia num mundo paralelo ao seu, em que as regras aplicadas eram diferentes também.

Voltou para a Torre da Grifinória e esperou acordado. Pelo que pareceu várias horas, ficou sentado no escuro, olhando fixamente para a porta. Finalmente, quando estava quase desistindo de esperar, ouviu alguém entrando.

Levantou-se da cadeira num salto e viu James e Peter entrarem carregando um pálido Remus-Sirius. Remus se adiantou e o segurou quando este tentou se soltar dos outros dois.

-Eu nunca vi coisa igual. –James disse, esfregando as mãos. –Depois que acabou, ele vomitou mais do que eu achava que alguém poderia vomitar. –Largou a capa de invisibilidade numa cadeira e se esparramou na mesma.

Remus apoiou a cabeça de Sirius em seu ombro e apertou o corpo dele contra o seu, firmando o suporte. Olhou para os outros dois pedindo ajuda, mas nenhum deles parecia disposto a ajudar. Aceitando que estava sozinho no transporte do quase desfalecido Sirius, arrastou a ambos para o dormitório.

Largou Sirius na cama e o observou se encolher em posição fetal.

-Eu não sei como você agüenta, Moony. –Black disse, numa voz rouca e fraca. –É a pior sensação de todas. Eu preferia comer vidro com um toque de merd...

-Shh! –Lupin fez logo em seguida. Notou, então, que estava inclinado por cima de Sirius de um modo incômodo, mas não teve tempo de sair dali antes de James entrar.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 4 – Part 2**

Remus recolheu-se rapidamente, mas James o viu. Este deu um sorriso, como quem achava graça.

-Desculpa, não sabia que aqui era quarto de casal. –Ele murmurou, encarando os outros dois.

-Ah, cala a boca. –Remus disse, tentando imitar o tom rude de Sirius. –Ele está passando mal.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, como um moribundo. Remus olhou para as mãos, se certificando de que não estava mais tocando no outro.

-Calma, eu só tava brincando. –James disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Apesar do tom displicente, ainda os olhava com desconfiança.

Remus girou os olhos.

-Fiquei preocupado com você, Moony. Nunca vi tanto desespero. –Continuou Potter, levando as mãos à nuca. –Parecia que era a primeira vez que você se transformava.

Remus viu Sirius corar suavemente antes de esconder o rosto no travesseiro.

-Eu tava estressado, só isso. –Black disse, com a voz abafada.

James deu de ombros.

-Eu e Peter vamos ficar lá embaixo mais um pouco. –Informou, se encaminhando para a porta. –Coloca o Remus para dormir e desça depois, Sirius.

Esperaram para não ouvir mais James na escada e soltaram a respiração.

-Que droga, agora ele vai achar que temos um caso. –Sirius reclamou baixinho.

-Até aí, ele poderia ter descoberto que estamos violando um ao outro livremente. –Remus respondeu, cruzando as pernas sobre a cama.

-Não estamos violando um ao outro livremente. –Sirius exclamou, erguendo a cabeça. –Eu não estou fazendo nada com você. Você está...?

Remus sacudiu a cabeça. Corou fervorosamente.

-Não, não. Por isso eu falei que ele poderia _achar _isso. –Desculpou-se, sorrindo nervoso.

-É a segunda vez que você dá a entender que você tá fazendo alguma coisa. –Sirius observou, olhando para o outro. –Será mesmo que não está fazendo nada?

-Talvez eu esteja. –Remus disse em tom de acusação, se levantando e largando Sirius sozinho no quarto.

Seu coração parecia estar para explodir.

-x-

Depois de algum tempo com os outros dois, Remus voltou para o quarto. Sirius já dormia, o que livrava Remus de uma discussão ou no mínimo alguns olhares tortos. Enfiou-se na cama e fechou as cortinas ao redor.

Adormeceu quase imediatamente e, por sorte, não teve nenhum sonho. Dormiu pesadamente, como se estivesse sob um colchão grande. Ao acordar, seu corpo doía um pouco e se sentia um pouco debilitado.

Sentou-se e olhou ao redor. As cortinas estavam abertas, e a primeira coisa que fez foi se certificar de que James não lhe roubara nada. Olhou para as suas coisas.

As _suas _coisas.

Então, ergueu os olhos de novo para notar que Sirius, o Sirius todo, estava à porta.

Tinham voltado ao normal.


	6. Chapter 5

Enfim, mais uma atualização. Acho que, daqui em diante, os capítulos serão maiores. O meu problema é com inícios (o que podem ter notado com a falta de posts por meses e depois algo nanico), mas, quando chegam à parte que me interessa, eu desembesto a escrever.

Aliás, acho que eu poderia ter feito os quatro primeiros capítulos como um prólogo. Na verdade, a partir daqui, vai ser retratado um novo ponto de vista, tanto de Sirius, quanto de Remus. Os pequenos conflitos do começo da fic, como o carinha concorrendo com o grande Black, serviram só como base para justificar a contrariedade entre as idéias dos nossos dois lindíssimos meninos. Agora, tudo vai passar a se centralizar nos conflitos internos e básica descoberta de si mesmo, que ocorrerá com ambos.

Então, aqui vai!

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter**** 5**

A parte mais estranha dos momentos seguintes foi que Sirius parecia ainda mais surpreso do que Remus. Era como se ele tivesse se tocado de que estavam de volta ao normal depois de muito tempo circulando como se ainda fosse Lupin.

Pararam, se encararam, e então examinaram a si mesmos. Remus constatou que estava inteiro, parecendo que nunca estivera na situação aterradora de mudar de corpo. Chegou a estranhar as mãos de traços delicados e ombros estreitos, tão diferentes dos de Sirius. Sentiu-se pequeno, ocupando menos espaço na cama que o corpo forte do outro.

Encolheu-se e depois esticou as pernas. Estava feliz até com os resquícios de doença, porque isso era mais do que prova de que estava de novo em si mesmo. Não se importou com as costas doloridas e os olhos pesados; se levantou num salto, de uma forma tão suave quanto uma bailarina.

-Eu não me lembrava de ser tão grande. –Sirius disse baixinho, como que achando que poderia acordar alguém. –Aliás, agora que eu já tive melhores visões, você tá precisando ganhar peso.

Remus lançou um olhar esmagador em direção ao outro, mas sorriu quando Sirius também o fez. Sentia que havia saído de um sonho –talvez não de todo o mal –e podia ver novamente uma situação real.

-Está tudo aí? –Remus perguntou, num tom divertido.

-Sim, apesar do meu temor quando você surtou ontem. –Sirius disse, cruzando os braços. –Eu pensei que você iria me mutilar ou algo assim.

-Muito engraçado, você. –Lupin disse, voltando a se examinar. –Eu estou satisfeito por estar doente de novo. E por _não_ ser você.

-Estamos ambos satisfeitos, pois eu não agüentava mais bancar o bonzinho. –Sirius abriu os braços e cerrou os dentes, fazendo uma careta ameaçadora. –Rawr, sou de novo um leão.

-Na verdade, você ainda é um cão pulguento. –Remus rebateu, acabando com a graça dele.

-Okay. De qualquer jeito –Black usou seu tom mais alegre para disfarçar a aversão à repreensão de Lupin -, acho que comecei a entender você um pouco. Se bem que é muito chato não badernar por aí.

-Chato é ficar sendo perseguido por menininhas loucas e arrumando confusão só por mostrar a cara. –Lupin o repreendeu de novo. –Por Merlim, Sirius, me diz que você resolveu se conscientizar um pouco.

-Acho que sim, talvez. –Deu de ombros, atravessando o quarto e parando à janela. –Talvez seja bom dar um tempo, para variar.

Remus apenas acenou com a cabeça, fingindo que não tinha mais o que dizer. Juntou-se a Sirius na observação da paisagem lá fora e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos se desviaram por um momento para o rosto do amigo, no qual havia um sorriso tímido.

-É melhor a gente ir. –Observou, mas sem se mover tampouco. –Você já falou com alguém hoje?

-Já. James. –Sirius soltou um longo suspiro. –E ele deve achar que eu sou louco, porque eu fiquei falando de mim mesmo na terceira pessoa durante uns dez minutos antes de notar que tínhamos destrocado.

Remus não evitou uma risadinha, e Black se deixou levar pela própria risada também. Ambos trocaram olhares antes de se moverem para longe da janela.

Em dez minutos, os dois atravessavam o quadro da Mulher Gorda, em silêncio. Haviam discutido como era bom ter voltado ao normal, mesmo que ainda não entendessem como entraram naquela situação. E, contestando esse alívio, estavam desacostumados consigo mesmos que ainda tinham medo de fazerem confusão ao conversar com alguém.

-Eu sou Sirius. –Sirius começou a repetir baixinho, pouco antes de chegarem ao Salão Principal. Remus tentou repetir a técnica, mas se sentiu idiota demais e o disse ao amigo, que bufou e olhou feio para ele. –Se eu cometer a mesma gafe de novo, vão notar que tinha –e ainda tem, de certo modo –algo errado com a gente.

-Por Merlim, Sirius, você é problemático com ou sem essa situação. –Lupin disse, lançando-lhe um sorriso malvado.

Sirius avançou na direção de Remus e, no segundo seguinte, comprimia o corpo do menor contra a parede com o seu próprio. As mãos de Black estavam sobre o estômago do outro para fazer-lhe cócegas, mas quando seu queixo se encaixou na curva do pescoço de Remus, ambos pararam estáticos.

Ao que parecia, ambos tinham pensado a mesma coisa: não sentiram o cheiro do corpo do outro quando estiveram trocados, como se estivessem no original. E, antes disso, nunca tiveram interesse em tal aproximação. Então, ali, tão bem encaixados e juntos, a curiosidade despertou juntamente com o olfato canino de ambos.

Remus inclinou a cabeça para trás, juntando o nariz ao pescoço de Sirius, que já capturava os odores do colo do outro. As mãos do menor se juntaram sobre as do outro, pressionando-as em seu abdômen. As respirações pararam por um momento, e então retornaram pesadas e apressadas.

Quanto tempo ficaram ali, Sirius nunca soube. Quando se deu conta, Remus o empurrara para trás, assustando-se com um som num dos extremos do corredor. Sirius andou para trás, parando a três passos do outro.

Depois que o grupo de sonserinas escandalosas passou, os dois soltaram a respiração, se entreolharam e voltaram a caminhar para o Salão, mais calados do que vieram.

-O Sirius tá melhor? –Perguntou James para o próprio Sirius, enquanto este se sentava ao seu lado.

-Eu estava meio tonto por causa de um sonho. Que _merda_. –Sirius deu de ombros, se servindo de suco de abóbora.

Nesse momento, Remus se sentou de frente para ele, mantendo os olhos em Black. Mesmo assim, Lupin notou que Peter não estava ali e, fingindo agora indiferença quanto à presença de Sirius, se dirigiu a James:

-Cadê o Peter?

-Foi à diretoria. –Deu de ombros. –Ele se descuidou por um minuto no saguão e levaram a mochila dele. O Pirraça, provavelmente.

Os olhos castanhos dele foram de Remus para Sirius.

-Por que me parece que tem algo estranho aqui? –Perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas escuras.

-Não é nada. –Os outros dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Hmm. –James disse, sorrindo maldosamente. –Eu sinto uma tensão sexual no ar.

Remus, que acabava de se acomodar ali, lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante e se levantou. Ao passo que Sirius também o fez, James perdeu o ar de divertimento e pediu desculpas, mas nenhum dos dois estava a fim de ouvir nada agora.

Separaram-se. Sirius perdera totalmente a fome com o nervosismo, e Remus foi se sentar no outro extremo da mesa da Grifinória. James perdera totalmente o bom senso agora que estava todo enrolado com Lily, e já fazia um bom tempo que Sirius e Remus estavam se controlando para não brigar com ele. Ele acabara de escolher o pior dia para fazer piadinha.

Por que pior dia? Porque James estava certo sobre a "tensão sexual", e isso não era bom, uma vez que isso só servira para deixar os outros dois confusos e envergonhados. Talvez –que Merlim permitisse o erro –fosse algo muito anterior ao episódio, mas que fora totalmente reprimido. O problema era que o caso todo da troca de corpos só trouxera confusão para a cabeça dos dois. Remus ainda se sentia como um molestador ou algo assim por ter se aventurado tão livremente pelo corpo de Sirius enquanto estava neste.

Não deixou de acompanhar o outro com o olhar enquanto Sirius deixava o Salão Principal. Depois, voltou-se para a comida à sua frente, escolhendo um pouco de tudo que estava a seu alcance e amontoando tudo no prato. _Comer que nem um porco_. A probabilidade de ele se tornar alguém repugnante fisicamente era mais viável do que a de Sirius fazê-lo e, deixando de ser um nerd bonitinho (como _Sirius_ dissera uma vez ou outra), acabaria com qualquer chance de surgir outra crise de tensão sexual.

Suspirando, enterrou-se na comida, como se dissesse um grande "foda-se" para a vida.

-x-

Dias mais tarde, Remus desceu para os jardins da escola com uma pilha de livros sob os braços. Estava enfurecido com Peter e James pela brincadeira idiota em que eles o meteram durante a aula de Poções. James estava em uma crise de ciúmes por causa de Lily e seu amiguinho Severus Snape, resolveu que este merecia ser banhado na poção do dia e, com a ajuda de Peter, fez com que Snape fosse lavado na Poção de Limpeza. Remus, como sempre, tentara impedi-los, mas o professor o acusou também de vandalismo e os três foram para a detenção.

Estava descontando sua frustração em leituras extracurriculares, mas isso não adiantava muito, já que ele perdia a paciência facilmente quando estava irritado e largava os livros um minuto depois de pegá-los. Por isso, pegou emprestado vários livros com colegas da Casa e saiu em disparada pelos jardins. Tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar bravo com tudo; além da briga agora com James e Peter e a detenção, não falava com Sirius desde o episódio da destroca. O outro se mantivera quieto por todos esses dias, até com outros amigos. Parara de vandalizar nos corredores e se comportava nas aulas, agindo como se fosse um perfeito anjo. Não que isso lhe fosse proposital, como um disfarce, pois Sirius de fato ainda parecia chocado com o que acontecera. Estava mais calado do que nunca, e deixava de andar na companhia dos amigos para se isolar com os próprios pensamentos.

Remus se largou sob uma árvore de copa grande e abriu o primeiro livro que alcançou. Ele teria se interessado por filosofia bruxa se não estivesse se corroendo de raiva e curiosidade em relação ao comportamento traumatizado de Sirius. Mesmo que este só estivesse precisando pensar um pouco, sua solidão repentina chamou a atenção de Remus, que nunca imaginou que se sentiria quase popular.

Passou alguns minutos folheando o grande livro até se decidir por deixá-lo de lado e rolar na neve até se acomodar para descansar. De bruços, permaneceu com os olhos bem abertos. Estava atento ao redor. Não que tivesse muito movimento àquela hora, mas no seu estado de espírito atual ele preferia que ninguém viesse importuná-lo. Além do mais, com o frio de hoje, duvidava muito que alguém seria idiota o bastante para ficar lá fora tanto tempo quanto ele que, ainda por cima, estava semi-enterrado na neve como um coelho esperando para correr da toca.

Olhou para as mãos, que começavam a perder o tato em contato com a neve. Mexeu-as, sentindo-as anestesiadas. Virou de lado, olhando para o castelo. Um vulto acabara de deixar o calor da construção para se aventurar no jardim também.

Quando Sirius desmontou ao seu lado, Remus voltou a ficar de barriga para baixo, mirando o outro serenamente. Em momento algum Black olhara para ele, mas não ligava.

Transcorreram-se alguns minutos de silêncio antes de Sirius grunhir e girar o corpo, ficando deitado de lado, virado para Remus. Seus grandes olhos claros pareciam ainda mais brilhantes em contraste com os cabelos negros soltos em seu rosto.

-Você promete não parar de falar comigo? –Perguntou de repente, sobressaltando Remus.

-Eu _não_ parei de conversar com você. Você é quem sumiu. –O outro disse, brincando com a neve em suas mãos.

-Não tô falando de antes, Moony. –Sirius levou o polegar aos lábios, como que refletindo. –Eu fiquei pensando numa coisa.

-Se você me disser o que é, prometo não parar de falar com você. –Remus murmurou, sorrindo suavemente.

Sirius encarou o outro por alguns segundos antes de se apoiar nos cotovelos e inclinar o corpo para o lado. Antes que Remus sequer registrasse sua aproximação, os lábios de Sirius tocaram os seus com uma delicadeza amarga.

Seu coração disparou e parecia que seu rosto esquentaria até a cabeça explodir como um balão. Remus ficou imóvel, apenas sentindo as bochechas arderem, enquanto Sirius conduzia o beijo.

O que não durou tanto tempo. Entrando em desespero, Remus se levantou num salto desastroso, uma vez que suas mãos dormentes não auxiliaram num impulso decente. Correndo pela neve, tropeçou diversas vezes, mas não parou até chegar no dormitório.

_Covarde de merda_.

Gente, sinto muito por não ter postado antes. O problema é que, como diria Gabriel Simas –não que eu goste dele, mas enfim -, eu estou me sentindo mimada com reviews e, como não vieram muitas com o outro capítulo, enrolei para postar. Mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo cinco.

R&R, guys!


	7. Chapter 6

Gente, primeiramente, obrigada! Fiquei super feliz com os comentários que chegaram super rápido no outro capítulo. Muito obrigada, mesmo.

Ah, antes de o capítulo seis começar, quero fazer duas coisas.

**1. **Pedir para lerem a minha one-shot postada nesse mesmo profile, 'Within you, without you', que também é SiRem. Ela acabou se tornando meu xodó, sei lá o por quê. Queria a opinião de vocês i.i

**2. **Responder os comentários feitos no último capítulo.

_Dark Wolf 03_, desculpa mesmo a demora i.i E, na verdade, não é que as coisas vão desandar. Vai mesmo é caminhar bem _demais_.

_Star Limao_, eu sempre quis fazer essa cena (L)

_Haine_, obrigada pelo comentário. Só corrigindo, o próximo capítulo é o _seis_, mas ta marcado como já tendo seis por causa das duas partes do capítulo quatro. E assim, o James é um dos meus personagens favoritos. Juro que não sei como aquele desgraçado do Harry pode descender dele. Talvez a Lily seja do mal.

_Lara Lynx Black_, aqui está a continuação. Obrigada!

* * *

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 6**

Remus sentiu que estava morrendo aos pouquinhos. Havia alguns dias que mal andava em linha reta, e desde aquela manhã ele não conseguia se concentrar em absolutamente nada.

Não que ele estivesse muito atento a muita coisa nos últimos dias, mas pelo menos ele conseguia se pendurar nas explicações durantes uns vinte minutos antes de desligar totalmente, e agora não conseguia nem prestar atenção à chamada.

Além de tudo, estava tremendo quase o tempo todo. Durante as refeições, segurava o copo por quase um minuto inteiro antes de levantá-lo para evitar que os dedos tremessem sobre a superfície brilhante. Enfiava as mãos nos bolsos para não mostrar que parecia estar morrendo de alguma coisa degenerativa.

Sirius olhava para ele como se implorasse por perdão. Encarava Lupin durante minutos longos até se conformar com a continuidade da surpresa de Remus, e então abaixava a cabeça e ficava brincando com alguma coisa distraidamente. Quando podia, tocava o amigo no braço, como que tentando confortá-lo de novo.

O problema é que Remus não parava de pensar nos lábios de Sirius. Eles tinham um leve sabor de bebida, pelo menos naquele episódio. Imaginou se ele ainda tinha a garrafa de uísque de fogo que eles tinham traficado de Hogsmead meses antes, e quase desejou encontrá-la e beber até esquecer o que havia acontecido. Por mais, que aquilo o tivesse surpreendido, ele _esperava_ que acontecesse um dia. Por que negar o fato de achar Sirius interessante? Todo mundo achava mesmo.

Mesmo agora, James ficava fazendo coisas inoportunas e Remus estava cada vez mais impaciente com ele. Já não suportava os comentários que vinham por causa da sua falta de atenção e seu silêncio. Por fim, estourou quando James insistiu que ele estava apaixonadinho e ateou fogo às cortinas da cama de Potter.

Depois dessa, ficaram sem se falar por dias.

Peter não lhe perguntava nada porque sabia que Remus só se estressaria. E Moony de fato preferia que fosse assim, porque não sabia o que diria.

"Sirius e eu nos beijamos e eu estou confuso."

"Lembra quando você me chamou de bichinha, James? Surpresa! Você pode não estar errado."

Não, não tinha como explicar.

Estava vivendo de uma forma totalmente miserável, emocionalmente falando. Estava com um problema sério e não sabia com quem conversar ou pelo menos descontar sua frustração.

A menos que conversasse com o próprio Sirius.

-x-

Estava parado atrás dele por eras, mas não conseguia dizer nada.

Sirius desenhava num pergaminho velho com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e o queixo na mão. Não parecia ter notado a presença de um trêmulo Remus a menos de dois metros dele, parado, com medo.

Era como se ele estivesse a ponto de enfrentar um dragão. Perdia o ritmo da respiração e parecia que seu coração tinha inflado como um balãozinho e começava a subir pela garganta. Podia vomitar naquele mesmo segundo.

-Sirius? –Ele chamou, estalando a língua. Sentiu o coração arranhar sua goela.

Sirius olhou para trás, surpreso por Remus ter decidido conversar com ele. Seus olhos estavam tão absurdamente cinzas que Remus sentiu a cabeça rodar.

-Olha, eu sinto muito. –Lupin disse, gesticulando ansiosamente. –Eu só me assustei com _aquilo_, porque eu não sabia, não _esperava_...

-Relaxa. –Sirius disse, virando a cadeira para ele. –Eu que peço desculpas. Eu estava pensando em fazer aquilo, mas não cheguei a pensar se pegaria mal. Serio mesmo, sinto muito.

Remus se apoiou na estante, olhando para o outro.

-Tudo bem, eu acho.

Sirius, mesmo assim, continuou olhando para ele fixamente. Era como se o filho da mãe soubesse que Remus estava morrendo por dentro.

-Então... –Disse, levando uma mecha de cabelos negros para trás da orelha. –O quê?

-Como assim? –Remus rebateu, sentindo as bochechas começarem a corar. –O que o quê?

-Você parece estar querendo me falar alguma coisa. –Piscou seus grandes olhos cinzentos, como que persuadindo Remus a confessar o que tinha em mente.

Remus umedeceu os lábios, nervoso.

-É que... –Como poderia dizer? Não poderia falar tão na cara o que estava pensando. –Eu não sei. –Mordeu o lábio, soltando-o em seguida. –Aquilo me confundiu e eu não sei... não sei o que você pretendia.

Sirius pareceu sem jeito, e até corou um pouco. Remus agradeceu internamente por não ser o único desconfortável naquela situação.

-Você se lembra do que aconteceu no corredor, no dia em que paramos de nos falar? –Sirius se endireitou na cadeira.

Remus apenas assentiu.

-Então. Eu fiquei querendo... sabe, experimentar. –Corou violentamente então, mas não desviou os olhos de Lupin. –E como o que me atraiu foi você, eu decidir beijá-lo.

-Okay. –Remus soltou logo em seguida, e levou a mão à boca ao notar que tinha soado como se pedisse mais explicações.

-E só. –Sirius disse, sacudindo os ombros.

Remus acenou com a cabeça e já estava se retirando do Salão Comunal quando a voz de Sirius veio de novo.

-Eu beijei um cara da Corvinal ontem.

Remus parou no primeiro degrau da escada e girou nos calcanhares para olhar para o outro. Sirius, agora, tinha os olhos um tanto caídos, como os de alguém absurdamente chateado.

-Eu acho que estou enlouquecendo. –Black murmurou num tom quase choroso. Levantou-se e foi se sentar aos pés de Remus na escada. O outro se juntou a ele. –Antes dessa história, eu _nunca_ pensei em garotos. Daí veio isso tudo de troca de corpo e eu tive que cuidar de um corpo que não era meu e... ai, Merlim, o James quase me flagrou olhando para a bunda de um cara hoje.

Remus olhou para ele, quase compartilhando de seu desespero. _Estava na mesma situação_. Exceto pela parte de ter beijado alguém e ter olhado para a bunda de outro, já que só andava examinando a de Sirius.

-Eu achei que só tinha ficado meio curioso por causa de você, mas sei lá, estou me sentindo com doze anos de novo. –Sirius disse, afundando o rosto entre os joelhos.

-Por que doze anos de novo?

-James não lhe contou? –Sirius virou a cabeça, olhando para Remus surpreso. –Namoramos por três semanas no segundo ano.

-Até parece. –Remus respondeu de imediato, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-É verdade. –Um sorrisinho sincero apareceu em seus lábios. –Achávamos tudo uma merda e que nunca conseguiríamos alguém que valesse a pena. Então resolvemos tentar entre nós. É claro que não deu certo. –Riu baixinho. –Mas acho até hoje que eu fui o primeiro que James beijou.

_Só dele que Sirius foi o primeiro?_

-Hmm. –Remus fez, olhando para qualquer lugar que não Sirius.

Um minuto de silêncio veio, enquanto os dois evitavam trocar olhares. Remus já tinha se acalmado um pouco, e agora tentava se concentrar no cálculo das horas. Talvez pudesse dizer que estava ficando tarde e precisava ir. De fato, deveria ser quase onze da noite.

-Estou confuso. –Sirius declarou num tom tão desesperado que Remus não conseguiu não olhar para ele.

Contados sete segundos mais tarde, Remus sacudiu suavemente os ombros. O que mais poderia fazer? Travava se tentava dizer que estava tudo bem, e ele já estava tentado a devolver o beijo. Tudo bem, ainda achava que estava fazendo algo totalmente errado mesmo com as mãos de Sirius em seu pescoço.

Que se danasse as coisas erradas naquele momento. Depois ele e Sirius dariam um jeito de contornar aquilo tudo. Agora, Remus estava decidido a não ceder ao nervosismo e continuar a provar cada centímetro da boca de Sirius.

* * *

E postado :D Espero que isso compense a falta de atualização nas últimas semanas x.x


	8. Chapter 7

Yay! Estou de volta para mais uma atualização.

Assim, estou realmente feliz com o ritmo da fic. Eu queria ter postado antes, mas não estava podendo por causa de escola/provas/coisas em casa. Além do mais estava sem paciência para pc, então nem rolava postar com freqüência.

**Explicação sobre este capítulo: **a primeira parte é um flashback falando sobre a relação Sirius & James no segundo ano. Eu não queria explicar tudo em um diálogo do Sirius com o Remus, porque o Remus é super chato e ciumento e encheria o saco u.u Além disso, há uma breve –muito breve - citação de Sirius & Regulus e Sirius & Bellatrix. Aliás, é um capítulo curtinho. É a transição do momentâneo para o –supostamente –definitivo.

So, let's go!

* * *

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 7**

_Sirius era o menino mais alto do segundo ano. Havia crescido tão absurdamente durante as férias que podia olhar sem problemas por cima da cabeça dos colegas. Porém não se incomodava com isso, porque havia gente muito mais esquisita do que um garoto magrelo de cabelos compridos._

_Foi naquela época que começou a sua fama de galinha. Era um jovem curioso até demais e não lhe faltavam oportunidades para experimentar. A verdade era que ele compensava sua aparência não muito saudável com um humor formidável, o que o diferenciava bastante de sua família._

_Seu irmão, Regulus, entrara na escola um ano depois de Sirius, e era constantemente visto destilando maldades sobre o mais velho junto a colegas da Sonserina. Não era de todos o pior, mas havia seu lado que sempre desejara conquistar toda a admiração dos pais, uma vez que estes ainda se empenhavam em tentar "consertar"_ _o mais velho._

_Sirius ignorava o irmão na maior parte do tempo, mas não por não gostar dele (porque Regulus era até que uma grande afeição de Sirius), e sim porque não suportava a semelhança das críticas do irmão com as dos pais. Ele já mal agüentava ouvir a mãe falar o quanto ela se envergonhava dele e o pai gritar e maldizer todos os seus feito, e não precisava de Regulus destruindo todo o seu carinho de irmão mais velho._

_James estava na fase inicial de sua paixão por uma ruivinha nascida trouxa, Lily Evans. Como um jovem mal iniciado na adolescência, não possuía qualquer maldade que fosse, e tinha uma estima um tanto baixa, o que provavelmente o levou a "galinhar" na companhia de Sirius. Eram amigos até o último ato, e a transição de crianças para adolescentes só aumentou o laço._

_As táticas de paquera deles eram totalmente diferentes. Sirius sempre fora de agir antes de pensar direito, e James pensava demais e fazia de menos, o que fazia com que muitas menininhas caíssem em sua lábia e ele nunca se relacionasse com nenhuma delas._

_A idéia do namoro partiu de uma conversa sem nexo que tiveram numa noite em que cumpriam detenção. Sirius murmurou, enquanto limpava uns troféus, que provavelmente eles só teriam um ao outro de verdade. James, então, disse que deveriam namorar. Sirius, como bom aproveitador que sempre fora, aceitou._

_O curto período do relacionamento foi ainda mais longo do que esperavam. O namoro vivia de beijos rápidos e toques um pouco mais íntimos. Foi algo tão ridículo que, depois, nem discutiam mais o assunto e, quando se lembravam da época, apenas riam._

_Só que Sirius tinha a impressão de que fora a primeira pessoa a beijar James, devido ao fato de Potter nunca ter citado um caso e nem ter sido visto com alguém. Sirius tinha beijado uma prima, Bellatrix, antes mesmo de ir para Hogwarts (o episódio lhe rendeu uma cicatriz no braço, pois a prima em questão tinha quase o dobro da idade de Sirius e foi surpreendida enquanto dormia)._

_Bem, havia também um beijo trocado com Regulus no último verão, mas não era como se Sirius fosse admitir isso a alguém._

-x-

Em poucos dias, Remus já estava no seu auge de nervosismo e disse a Sirius que não dava para continuar.

Estava totalmente estressado com a história do caso escondido. Na verdade, nem caso era, porque não falaram sobre a relação em momento algum. Apenas se encontravam em momentos oportunos e _ficavam_ até perderem o fôlego. Havia uma facilidade de interação por conta da troca de corpos cerca de duas semanas antes, mas assim mesmo Remus se sentia desconfortável quando as mãos de Sirius desciam um pouco mais do que deveriam.

Quando Remus disse que já era o bastante, Sirius riu.

-Até parece. –Exclamou, enrolando os dedos nas vestes do outro. –Você sabe que me ama loucamente.

-Loucamente, nunca. –Remus revidou em voz baixa, quando James notou seu sobressalto com os dedos de Sirius em sua cintura. Estavam no meio de uma aula de História da Magia e, num tédio tenebroso, Remus se apoiara sobre a mesa e deixara Sirius encostar a cabeça em seu braço.

-Duvido que eu não possa trazer você de volta quando eu quiser. –Sirius disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Então tenta. –Remus sacudiu os ombros, forçando Sirius a tirar a cabeça de seu braço.

-Ei. –Disse, olhando por cima do ombro de Remus para ver se James voltara a dormir. –Aposto com você um encontro no próximo fim de semana.

-O que você vai fazer para conseguir?

-Eu estouro um baralho explosivo agora mesmo. –Sirius mostrou o baralho sob a manga das vestes. –Aos pés do professor.

-Nunca. –Remus olhou para ele perplexo. –Você não é louco de fazer isso.

-James acreditaria em mim. –Sirius murmurou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

-Então aposte com o _seu ex-namorado.­­_ –Remus disse, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme. Estava enlouquecendo?

-Não, estou com vontade de sair com _você_. –Sirius respondeu, como se o desafiasse.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu gosto de _você-ê_. –Black disse num tom cantado, fazendo um coraçãozinho meio torto com as mãos.

Remus deu um sorriso absolutamente envergonhado quando Sirius sorriu para ele, juntando as mãos sobre a mesa. Sentia que estava sob efeito de uma poção tranqüilizadora, mas não estava.

Efeito Sirius, talvez? Sintoma: agir como uma menininha apaixonada. Exceto pela parte da "menininha".

* * *

Para compensar o tamanheco do capítulo, posto o capítulo oito até o final da semana o/


	9. Chapter 8

Atualizando de novo \o/ Sei que prometi postar até o final da semana, mas tive uns rolos aí de bebedeira + guri mais velho + escola e não escrevi x_x

Acho que esse capítulo foi o mais demorado porque eu não sabia exatamente como continuá-lo. Porque eu não consigo fazer os dois ficam separados e juntá-los pede um grande drama. Por isso não me matem se eu usar daqui em diante bastante sarcasmo e ironia em boa parte das cenas, porque é a única maneira de criar um drama não-mexicano.

Ah, mais uma coisa! Estou com uma idéia muito [riscadinho]pornográfica[/riscadinho] divertida para os próximos capítulos. Só falta fazer uma ponte e adequar a seqüência à história.

Obrigada!

* * *

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 8**

Sirius lhe desenhou um coraçãozinho no livro de História da Magia. Em outra ocasião, Remus teria ficado enlouquecido de amores, mas não agora.

Ele não estava se apaixonando por Sirius como achava que estava.

Não era como se Sirius não _mexesse_ com ele, mas não estava lhe trazendo um sentimento apaixonado. Com certeza Remus estava gostando dele muito mais do que como um amigo, mas não de uma forma envolta em amor.

Na verdade, provavelmente era mais uma admiração, porque Sirius era a primeira relação de Remus, que chegava a se estranhar por ter chegado aos dezesseis intocado. Ainda estava um pouco pasmo por ter alguém tão _foda_ se derretendo por ele.

E ainda mais Sirius, um cara com quem convivia havia seis anos quase. Tudo bem que não foram amigos durante todo esse tempo, mas ainda assim vira Sirius se desenvolver e se tornar o que era agora. Vira até Sirius fugir de casa para ir morar com... James.

Por que, mesmo sem nutrir nada amoroso, ainda sentia tanto ciúme em relação a Black?

Aliás, o problema era exclusivamente com James. Remus não se importava quando alguma garota vinha abraçar Padfoot ou qualquer coisa assim, porém estava completamente perturbado com a idéia de Sirius e James já terem se relacionado como ele se relacionava com Sirius agora, ainda que este garantisse que o relacionamento mais antigo não tivesse significado tanto quanto o de agora.

A verdade? Remus estava mergulhado em confusão. Por um lado, tinha _certeza_ de que não estava apaixonado, e ainda assim agia como se Sirius fosse propriedade sua. Estavam saindo, não namorando, e Remus não sabia se estava disposto a esperar a relação se tornar séria para descobrir como ficaria ainda pior depois.

Sirius estava tão absurdamente bonito naquela quarta-feira que Remus esqueceu totalmente de seu discurso durante o café da manhã. Além de tudo, Black fez questão de lembrar que era véspera do aniversário de Remus.

-Amanhã é dia de diversão, certo? –Sirius exclamou, dando uma grande dentada numa torrada amanteigada.

-É verdade, adorado Moony! –James disse, erguendo o caneco de leite quente. –Eu sugiro que a gente vá à noite para Hogsmead escondido.

-É claro, e aparecer na sexta totalmente de ressaca. –Remus disse com ironia, arqueando as sobrancelhas, descentralizando sua atenção de Sirius. –Acho melhor não.

-Vamos lá, não é todo dia que fazemos dezessete anos. –James insistiu.

-Mas ainda assim não tenho vontade de fazer nada. –Remus disse, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa de um jeito sério. Tudo bem, na verdade pretendia passar o dia com Sirius, mesmo que provavelmente não fosse dizer isso a ele. E melhor, _não_ diria nada sobre o assunto. Além disso, era Lua Cheia.

-Vamos lá. –Peter disse numa voz tímida, voltando a atenção para ele. Peter não falava quase nunca.

Remus estava achando até divertido todo o desejo dos amigos de fazê-lo comemorar o aniversário. Tinham feito algo no aniversário de James e logo chegaria o de Sirius, e não havia uma data sequer desde o terceiro ano que eles não tinham estado juntos, mesmo que neste ano provavelmente não fossem ser só eles, porque James definitivamente traria Lily e Peter apareceria com uma garota, aparentemente seu _affair_.

-Não sei. Talvez. –Quando dizia talvez, era para adiar um sim. Não conseguia olhar para os outros sem imaginar que seria uma boa se fossem para o Cabeça de Javali e cantar parabéns totalmente embriagados. Remus até se divertia com a bebedeira, mesmo que fosse o mais sóbrio em todas as ocasiões. Se bem que, pensando ainda, _era a merda da Lua Cheia_. Parecia que todos tinham esquecido daquele simplório detalhe.

-Você sabe que quer. –James insistiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto sorria todo feliz.

-Então vamos. –Desistiu por fim, fazendo todos os outros gritarem de êxtase, assustando os vizinhos à mesa. –Só que eu não vou beber.

E provavelmente se desesperaria quando estivesse bem na hora.

-x-

Choveu a manhã toda e era Lua Cheia ainda, mas mesmo assim Remus acordou de bom humor. Saiu da cama num salto, encontrando o quarto vazio. Sabia que os amigos o esperavam no Salão Comunal para cumprimentá-lo, e que provavelmente se derreteria no abraço de Sirius que, por acaso, havia citado um presente especial.

Estava ansioso, porque James também dissera algo sobre um plano ("Maléfico!", completara) e que Remus não poderia recusar e, levando em conta o quanto Remus conhecia Potter, poderia ser _qualquer_ coisa.

Arrumou-se e pôs toda a sua atenção na busca por presentes. Fazia isso todos os anos, e sabia que os outros também. Parecia que os outros combinavam de não deixar vestígios, porque Remus nunca encontrou nada, nem um papel de presente, ao passo em que por duas vezes falhou ao esconder presentes de James.

Porém, sob o colchão da cama de Sirius, havia um bilhete escrito em letras garrafais:_ Dê um jeito de despistá-los em Hogsmead, depois que bebermos. S._

Remus estava derretendo aos pouquinhos.

Desceu para o Salão e, de fato, lá estavam os outros três com caixas coloridas de presentes. Na verdade, a de James estava enrolada em jornal –o que fez Remus rir enquanto descia as escadas.

-Que merda. –Disse, quando recebeu o pacote pesado de James, que deu um sorriso absurdamente alegre. Remus se sentou e desenrolou a grande caixa parda. Abriu-a com curiosidade e sentiu sua boca se encher quando viu que ali havia um estoque monstruoso de doces da Dedosdemel.

-Cacete, deve ter coisa para até o fim da escola. –Observou, devorando um sapo de chocolate com vontade. –Obrigado, Prongs.

Logo em seguida, recebeu um livro de Peter. Já lera a obra, mas não disse nada sobre isso e agradeceu.

Então Sirius entregou um pacote ligeiramente menor do que os dos outros. Remus olhou para ele como que interrogando. Sem resposta, rasgou o embrulho vermelho e encontrou uma caixinha e, nela, um medalhão.

-Assim, isso deve ter sido uma fortuna. –Provavelmente o preço da vida de Remus mais as de seus pais. –Não precisava. Obrigado. –Só quando terminou de falar Remus notou que estava corado e não pronunciara as palavras com clareza.

-Que se danem os galeões. –Sirius disse, sacudindo os ombros e sorrindo. –Não agradeça, você sabe que, se não fosse você, nem teria me dado ao trabalho.

-Estou quase com ciúmes. –Disse James com ironia, cruzando os braços. –Acabou a cena do casal e podemos descer para o Salão ou precisamos arrumar um quarto para vocês?

-Bem espaçoso e com isolamento acústico. –Sirius rebateu no mesmo tom, enquanto Remus corava e tentava em vão dizer alguma coisa.

James se contentou em erguer as sobrancelhas e dar um sorrisinho malicioso.

-x-

-Ah, cacete!

A acompanhante de Peter, uma quintanista da Corvinal, caía sobre a mesa totalmente bêbada ao mesmo tempo em que James e Lily trocavam o primeiro beijo da noite e Sirius lançava um olhar furtivo a Remus por cima do copo de uísque de fogo.

Remus estava feliz internamente por ser um aluno querido, mesmo que isso fosse estranho no contexto da bebedeira atual. Tinha sido salvo pro Dumbledore que, sabendo que o menino teria um aniversário de dezessete anos destruído pela licantropia, o presenteou com um pequeno frasco de qualquer que fosse o conteúdo dele, mas que o manteria longe de problemas pelo menos naquela noite.

-Vocês vão ficar? –Remus perguntou, fingindo convidar todos para o acompanharem. Ficou satisfeito quando Peter apontou para a companheira aparentemente desmaiada e James soltou um sonoro "Arre!", ambos os meninos ainda crentes na idéia de deixarem que Sirius cuidasse de Remus sozinho esta noite. Nenhum deles sabia do presente de Dumbledore e Remus pretendia deixar que isso continuasse assim. –Então vemos vocês no Salão Comunal.

Levantou-se e já saía do bar quando Sirius o alcançou. Provavelmente nenhum dos outros notara a saída de Sirius, uma vez que nem mesmo Lily estava sóbria ali. Tudo bem, Remus e Sirius tinham bebido, mas estava conscientes e ansiosos.

-O que você está planejando? –Lupin perguntou quando já estavam mais afastados, em direção à entrada da velha casa.

-Vem. –Sirius disse, passando pela minúscula fresta entre a porta tombada e o chão.

Remus quase nunca entrava por ali. Normalmente usavam a passagem pelo Salgueiro Lutador, uma vez que eram raras as vezes em que estava em Hogsmead e havia uma _urgência_. A idéia de voltar ali quando nem era Lua Cheia fez com que ele se perguntasse o que, por Merlim, Sirius poderia estar pretendendo.

Além do óbvio, é claro.

Caminhou atrás de Sirius o tempo todo até um quarto que só vira uma vez. E se sentiu completamente culpado quando viu que Sirius não tinha segundas intenções.

Havia um cobertor esticado bem no meio do quarto vazio. Em cima do tecido vermelho havia uma cesta do que parecia chocolates e alguns pães, duas garrafas de bebida escura –que mais tarde identificou como sendo café e suco de uva –e dois travesseiros. Remus olhou para cima e viu que Sirius enfeitiçara o teto do cômodo tal como o do Salão Principal para que refletisse o céu lá fora. Sendo uma noite de quase primavera, estava lindo e dava para ver a Lua Cheia (que Deus abençoasse Dumbledore pela poção!), e ter Sirius do lado era mais um fator para acentuar a graça da noite.

-Eu odeio você. –Disse afobado, olhando para Sirius. Ele não estava pretendendo ficar ali a noite toda com Sirius, mas agora parecia algo incontornável. –Amanhã tem aula e...

-A gente pode faltar. Prometo a você –Sirius disse, segurando o pulso de Remus e o guiando para o cobertor –que você vai ter uma noite legal e vai esquecer da droga da aula.

-Você sabe que não vai ser fácil me convencer de que... –Mais uma vez, Remus se viu interrompido, mas agora não foi por algo que Sirius disse. Este se ajoelhara e segurava as mãos de Remus, que arregalou os olhos. –Você não vai fazer isso!

-Você diria não? –Sirius perguntou, fazendo com que Remus quase enfartasse ali mesmo.

Como diabos alguém poderia dizer _não_?

Remus respirou fundo, mesmo que seu peito doesse só com o esforço do coração. Suas mãos tremiam e ele só conseguiu segurar as de Sirius como que tentando firmá-las.

-Eu não quero me expor, Padfoot.

-Eu só quero saber que eu realmente tenho você comigo. –Sirius disse. –Sei lá, eu fixo confuso com essa história de "amigos com algo mais". Eu não sei exatamente o que fazer.

Remus mordeu o lábio, desvencilhando as mãos de ambos.

-Você tem esta noite para me convencer.

* * *

Sim, total filha da puta eu :D

Mas é porque vai ficar enorme o que eu quero fazer a seguir, e o capítulo já ta com cinco páginas :D

Obrigada!


	10. Chapter 9

Voltei!

Eu sei que sou muito má por parar justamente naquela parte, mas me divirto fazendo cenas como a que se segue agora e ainda mais vendo o pessoal louco pela continuação XD

Enfim, sem mais demora, aqui está a continuação.

* * *

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 9**

Nos primeiros minutos, tempo para se acomodarem sobre o cobertor, ninguém disse nada, a menos que fossem contados os inúmeros suspiros de Sirius.

Remus ficou sentado de frente para Sirius, que se distraiu durante um tempo girando a garrafa de café sobre a coberta. Não olhou para o outro por longos minutos e, então, disse:

-Eu não insistiria se não fosse você. –Mordeu o lábio, soltando-o em seguida, voltando os olhos cinzentos para Remus. –Você sabe que eu sou confuso, que eu já disse algumas vezes que estava apaixonado e tudo o mais, mas agora eu acho que eu _realmente_ estou.

Remus não disse nada, permitindo que Sirius seguisse com sua argumentação do modo que lhe convinha.

-Porque, pensa, eu mudei de umas semanas para cá. Não me importo se teve o acidente com os nossos corpos ou o diabo a quatro que fosse –Respirou fundo -, mas eu comecei a enxergar você de uma forma totalmente diferente, Rem.

-Isso não significa que você está apaixonado. –Remus se deitou de uma forma a quebrar o contato visual dos dois.

-Por que eu _não_ estaria?

-Porque eu não sou tudo isso que você pensa. Na verdade, eu só arruinaria sua vida. -Lupin olhava para o céu encantado, evitando de qualquer jeito olhar para o outro.

-Diga-me por quê.

-Diga-me um número.

-Seis.

-Então darei seis motivos para você desistir de mim. –Umedeceu os lábios. –Primeiro, sou lobisomem.

-E daí?

Remus ignorou.

-Segundo, eu não sou sangue-puro.

-Você acha que eu sou quem? Orion Black? –Sirius deu uma risadinha nervosa.

-_Terceiro _–Remus disse, quase mandando Black calar a boca -, eu não tenho nenhum bem para lhe oferecer.

Esperou que Sirius voltasse a interrompê-lo, mas o mais novo não disse nada. Tomou um pouco de fôlego e continuou.

-Quarto, eu não sei lidar com relacionamentos. Cedo ou tarde eu o irritaria, e todo o tempo que você tivesse investido em mim se tornaria tempo perdido. Quinto, eu não poderia fazer você feliz, porque nem eu consigo fazê-lo comigo mesmo. E sexto –Então olhou para Sirius e travou -, em sexto lugar, eu...

_...acho que não o amo_. Mas não conseguia dizer aquilo. Talvez Sirius tivesse entendido, porque seu olhar pesou um tanto e ele meneou com a cabeça.

-Eu não me importo. –Disse porém, logo voltando a encher seu olhar com um brilho esperançoso. –Eu não ligo para seus bens ou para o fato de você ser lobisomem ou sereia ou o que seja, e eu realmente _amo_ você, e é pelo que você é.

-Você não me ama, Sirius. –Lupin dizia isso mais para convencer a si mesmo, enquanto rolava o corpo para se aproximar do outro. –Você pode ter quem você quiser, e não vai ser pelo seu colega de quarto que você finalmente vai se derreter de vez.

-Isso é um indício de que eu sou uma pessoa ainda pior que você. –Sirius disse, cruzando as pernas, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. –Você se diz como alguém que não tem relacionamentos e, quando tem um, você não pode retribuir o que o outro sente. E eu, com tantas relações no currículo, não consigo conquistar de verdade alguém que realmente importa. Eu tenho algo errado, Rem, não você, e mesmo assim eu estou tentando. –Seus olhos claros estavam úmidos. –Por que você não pode _tentar_?

-Eu vou machucar você. –Remus disse, se erguendo nos cotovelos. –Escute, Sirius, eu prefiro tê-lo como amigo do que arriscar e perder você para sempre. Imagine se der errado e...

-Pelo menos nós teríamos tentado. –Sirius desviou os olhos por um momento. –Eu posso garantir que eu nunca seria o melhor namorado que você poderia ter, mas eu faria meu melhor.

Remus baixou os olhos para o cobertor. Não havia mais nada a ser dito, não havia mais nada para justificar um "não". Seu coração batia devagar, causando-lhe um pouco de dormência no corpo e respiração pesada.

-Eu não quero me ferir por causa de ninguém. –Disse por fim, empurrando o corpo para cima e voltando a se sentar.

-Você confia em mim? –Sirius perguntou, arrastando-se na direção de Lupin. Suas mãos se juntaram na nuca do mais velho, que suspirou.

Os olhos estavam tão próximos que Remus se sentiu de fato dentro dos de Sirius. Mordeu o lábio, examinando o olhar do outro, e aproximou o rosto dos dois. Seus lábios estavam próximos dos de Black quando este recuou.

-Não me beije se for me destruir esta noite.

As mãos de Sirius apertaram o pescoço de Remus delicadamente e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo uma súbita dor de cabeça. O tom de Sirius fez com que ele ficasse absurdamente melancólico.

Sirius não estava mentindo ou enganado quando dizia que o amava, no fim das contas. Ele nunca teria usado aquele tom sem saber o que significava. Remus estava apavorado agora, porque não tinha nenhuma saída a não ser um sim ou fazer com que ambos perdessem. Tudo bem que o sim não iria garantir estabilidade e, muito provavelmente, só adiaria o momento em que iriam ficar destruídos, mas por que _não_?

Lupin buscou os lábios de Sirius novamente e, desta vez, segurou-o pela nuca para que não desviasse.

Vergonhosamente, não evitou chorar. Sirius notou e parou o beijo, fazendo remus encostar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto o puro-sangue o puxava para perto.

-Confie em mim. –Sussurrou ao ouvido e Remus, fazendo-o estremecer.

-x-

-Existe uma coisa chamada _aula_. –James disse, assim que viu Remus e Sirius se aproximando da mesa da Grifinória na hora do almoço. –Onde estavam?

-Casa dos Gritos. –Sirius respondeu prontamente, se sentando ao mesmo tempo que Remus. –Passamos a noite lá.

-Se eu não os conhecesse, diria que estavam no ninho do amor de vocês. –Potter sorriu, devorando a garfada de galinha.

-Pois é –Sirius rebateu, sorrindo maliciosamente -, transamos a noite toda. Um cão e um lobisomem, bem selvagem.

Remus acabara de tomar um gole de suco e engasgou, rindo e corando. O bom humor dele para com a brincadeira fez Peter e James erguerem as sobrancelhas.

-Quem é você é o que fez com o Moony? –James disse, num tom assustado. –Você tinha que ter mandado o Padfoot calar a boca.

-Não ligo para essas coisas mais. –Remus disse.

-_Meu nome é Remus Lupin, fiz dezessete anos e fiquei confiante._ –Peter fez uma imitação baixinho.

-Isso mesmo. –Lupin confirmou. –Agora chega. –Sacudiu a cabeça. –Estou com fome.

Comeram enquanto conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias (na verdade, James e Peter narraram suas aventuras sexuais da noite anterior com suas respectivas namoradas, enquanto Remus e Sirius apenas riam), e depois foram os jardins.

-Que sejam abençoados as tardes de quinta-feira. Aulas até o almoço e só. –James disse, largando-se num tufo de mato sob a sombra de uma árvore. –Ei, Moony, como vai hoje? Último dia da sua lua favorita.

-Até bem, eu acho. –Estava cansado e um tanto dolorido, mas ainda estava feliz pela noite anterior, mesmo que não pudesse dizer isso a James.

-Hmm. –Peter fez. –Acho que vou... erm, lá.

Todos ergueram a cabeça para ver a namoradinha de Wormtail acenar de longe. Sirius deu uma risadinha enquanto Peter se afastava mandando os amigos se ferrarem.

-Parece que estão todos namorando. –James comentou, observando um outro casalzinho indo para dentro do castelo.

-É. Todos.

Remus só notou que se pronunciara quando James olhou para ele curioso.

-O que quer dizer, Moony? –Sorria, como se soubesse.

-Nada. Eu disse "todos", não "todos _nós_". –Remus disse, corando e desafinando. –Por quê? O que está insinuando?

-Tem algo sobre o que insinuar? –James disse, num tom desafiador.

-Ah, cala a boca. –Sirius interveio, parecendo irritado. –Que saco, você adora intriguinha, não é mesmo?

Sirius se levantou e ia se afastando quando Remus lançou um olhar aborrecido a James e seguiu o outro.

-Ele sabe. –Sirius disse baixinho, quando já estavam de volta ao castelo. –Tenho certeza, ele sabe.

-Não confirme, por favor. –Pediu, tocando o braço de Black levemente. –Mesmo que ele tenha certeza.

-Eu prometi que não faria isso, e não vou fazer.

Talvez duas coisas fossem possíveis.

Primeiro, Sirius estar errado. Ele poderia, talvez, ser o melhor namorado que Remus poderia ter.

Segundo, Remus estar errado. Ele poderia, talvez, se apaixonar de vez também.

* * *

Espero que esse capítulo tenha saído descente. Levei duas horas para escrever, ouvindo coisas naaaaada a ver como Seether, ou seja, a chance de ter uma merdinha ali ou aqui é grande.

R&R, coisas fofas *-*


	11. Chapter 10

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 10**

Remus propusera três condições para namorar Sirius.

Primeiro, não comentariam e não confirmariam nenhum suspeita, mesmo que a terceira pessoa tivesse certeza absoluta. Só fugiriam desta condição se estivessem juntos e fossem ambos contar para o terceiro.

Segundo, Sirius poderia usar qualquer ironia que quisesse quando perguntassem o que eles tinham, menos insinuar sobre como aquilo poderia ter começado (Remus achava que levariam a sério e saber como se juntaram seria mais um passo a caminho do flagra).

Terceiro, iriam devagar.

Nas três semanas seguintes, a relação foi dando certo, apesar das constantes perguntas de James. Ele estava sendo absurdamente chato, e até Peter o mandou parar com a encheção de saco. Sirius e Remus passaram a usar a velha tática do "ignorar" ou, quando Prongs ficava realmente insuportável, replicavam suas acusações com outras.

-E você, tem a maior cara de ser _pequeno_. –Sirius disse com maldade, logo depois de se largar à bancada da sala e Poções. –Pelo menos nós nos garantimos.

James odiava que falassem de sua potência.

Antes que ele pudesse rebater de forma grosseira ou apenas voasse para cima de Black, o professor entrou e mandou todos se sentarem.

Remus, à direita de Sirius, vigiou os dois para que continuassem quietos, enquanto o professor explicava o processo da Poção Relaxante.

-Eu espero que não se esqueçam, _por Merlim_, de deixar os pinhões para o final e _não _deixar a mistura ferver. –O velho gritou quando todos já se moviam para pegar os ingredientes.

-Acho que eu já sei uns três tipos de poção relaxante. –Sirius disse, arrumando na bancada o caldeirão de latão. –Eu tenho cara de estar tenso? Não, eu não tenho. Então para que eu vou... ARRE!

O professor apareceu logo à sua frente, olhando para Black com desconfiança.

-Se você fizer todo mundo ficar doente _de novo_ com as suas brincadeiras, Black –Disse, rosnando -, você vai ficar um mês na Sala de Troféus.

Sirius fingiu uma cara preocupada e, logo depois que o mestre saiu, soltou um palavrão baixinho.

-Esse cara deve ter uns trezentos anos e, mesmo assim, não nos deixa em paz. –Reclamou baixinho, começando a picar as sementes.

Remus passou a aula toda tentando fazer com que o humor de Sirius voltasse ao normal, mas, antes de conseguir, foi impedido quando a sala se afundou em fumaça branca e todos começaram a gritar.

-Eu juro por Merlim que não fui eu! –Berrou Sirius quando Lupin tocou seu braço. Contudo, o mais velho só o fez para encaminhá-lo para a porta.

-Todos para a enfermaria! AGORA! –O professor gritou, escancarando a porta e empurrando os alunos a seu alcance para fora.

Enquanto todos lutavam por uma posição boa na corrida à enfermaria, ouviram o professor gritar sobre os efeitos colaterais de terem inalado aquela poção malfeita: euforia, dor de cabeça e descontrole de hormônios. Por sorte, supostamente, os efeitos durariam uns três dias no máximo.

E aí Remus notou que teria um pequeno probleminha.

Foram mais de duas horas até que todos entendessem o discurso da enfermeira. Os quase trinta alunos estavam sentados nas camas da enfermaria e ainda estavam em total desespero quando a enfermeira deu mais um motivo para se preocuparem.

-Eu só posso ajudar com as dores de cabeça. –Disse, sob um coral de gritos perplexos. –No estado de vocês agora, uma dose de remédio poderia matá-los. É uma mistura perigosa e,,,

-Nos mande ao St. Mungus! –Um aluno gritou.

-Ninguém está morrendo, idiota! –Gritou Lily, parada próxima à porta. –Não podemos tirar vinte e tantos alunos da escola de uma vez.

-É verdade, vocês não estão morrendo. –A enfermeira concordou. –Vocês podem voltar para as Casa e, se precisarem, me procurem para aconselhamento.

James e Sirius ainda estavam berrando quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal. Lily e Peter tentavam acalmá-los, e Remus deixou o grupo para se isolar no quarto.

Estava rezando para ter algum tipo de imunidade em relação àquele acidente, mas sabia que era improvável. Não se importava de ter enxaquecas colossais ou saltitar pelos corredores como uma gazela, mas não podia ter nada de descontrole hormonal. Já não bastava o tanto que Sirius já desregulava sua testosterona com as "ficadas" dos últimos dias, teria mais um fator favorável a partir para o próximo passo.

E Remus não queria nem considerar um próximo passo pelos próximos meses. Não estava pronto e ainda duvidava que pudesse ser com Sirius. Ainda não o amava, e tinha um tanto da idéia cristã proposta por sua mãe trouxa de que deveria deixar o sexo para depois do casamento, ou pelo menos para ser com alguém que amasse.

Por mais que Sirius fosse de fato deliciosamente belo, Remus não estava preparado. E, por mais também que tenha parado vários amassos por causa da excitação, de certo modo Lupin _queria_ que acontecesse.

Era uma grande contradição.

Também era difícil resistir às investidas de Sirius, uma vez que parecia que ele sabia perfeitamente onde tocar Remus para fazê-lo estremecer. Talvez essa fosse a vantagem de se juntarem depois de terem tido tal experiência anterior para descobrir o corpo um do outro. Black sabia como fazer Remus ofegar e fazê-lo sentir seu corpo pedir pelo sexo, e fazia todos os seus movimentos sem ser indecente.

Estavam dentro da terceira condição, mas Sirius conseguia deixar Remus sedento por mais. Era tão cuidadoso e respeitoso que Remus quase o odiava quando ele cortava sua excitação. Suas mãos –tudo bem, depois de algumas tentativas –não desciam e não tocavam Moony onde ele não queria (sempre lembrando que ele se envergonhava um bocado de seu corpo). Era o modo como ele tocava a pele de Remus que fazia este delirar. Era de uma forma delicada e suave que fazia Remus se arrepiar por inteiro. Sirius beijava de uma forma a deixar Lupin perdido no beijo, quase perdendo a noção de limites.

Remus se enrubescia só de pensar em todas as vezes em que se trancara em algum banheiro para _relaxar_. Não contara a Sirius sobre isso, porque se sentia sujo demais para confessar suas masturbações ao próprio namorado.

Talvez precisassem conversar sobre isso.

* * *

Capítulo curto devido a uma dor de cabeça imensa x----x desculpa, gente. Posto de novo logo :D


	12. Chapter 11

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 11**

Naquela mesma noite, Remus foi conversar com Sirius e, por coincidência, Sirius o procurava justamente para falar do mesmo assunto. Lupin agradeceu ao namorado mentalmente por evitar que ele se perdesse em vergonha para falar sobre _aquilo_.

Primeiro, para variar, tiveram de se livrar de James, uma vez que Peter estava com a namorada em alguma sala vazia, e Lily estava se mantendo longe dele fazendo a monitoria (que, por sinal, Remus deveria estar fazendo também). Para resolver a situação da fuga da função e da conversa, Remus pegou a capa de invisibilidade e mandou Sirius colocá-la para acompanhá-lo na ronda.

-Vai ser no mínimo estranho você falando sozinho no corredor. –Sirius disse baixinho, se arrastando invisível ao seu lado.

-Na verdade –Remus murmurou, examinando o corredor -, é só até chegarmos ao banheiro dos monitores.

-Uau, você é selvagem. –Sirius disse, deixando uma risadinha flutuar no ar.

-Shh. –Fez Lupin, corando.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores. Sirius andava abaixado e ora se escorava em Remus para não cair, ora se endireitava e deixava os pés visíveis, levando um grito do outro.

Black esperou que entrassem no grande banheiro para se livrar da capa.

-Diz que a gente pode conversar ali dentro, diz! –Berrou, apontando para a grande banheira cheia de torneirinhas. Remus riu, comparando mentalmente o namorado a uma criança de seis anos louca por um balão. –O que são as torneiras?

-Torneiras, dã. –Remus quis dizer, mas deu de ombros. –Espumas, aromas, coisas assim. É legal e...

Nisso, Sirius começou a arrancar as próprias roupas e abriu a maior torneira para encher a banheira. Remus olhou para ele desesperado, mas não pode evitar que Sirius se lançasse na água quando a banheira encheu.

-Sai daí, Sirius. –Pediu, sem sucesso. Sirius nadava na banheira enorme e não parecia disposto a sair dali tão cedo. –A gente tem que conversar.

-Entra aqui comigo. –Sirius convidou, se apoiando na borda da banheira.

-Não. Não posso. –De onde estava, Remus conseguia ver toda a nudez de Sirius. Enrubescendo, apertou as torneiras mais próximas e deixou espumas coloridas e aromas diversos cobrirem a água. –É sério, vamos conversar.

-Você confia em mim?

-Não é essa a questão. –Remus disse, crispando os lábios, com o estômago começando a lutar com o coração. –Eu estou preocupado com...

-_Você confia em mim_? –Sirius repetiu, afastando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto. Remus fez que sim, contrariado. –Então entra aqui. Eu não vou fazer nada com você, e sabe disso.

Remus titubeou, mas aceitou por não querer magoar Sirius (e, provavelmente, porque adoraria um toque ali ou aqui), pedindo para ele não olhar enquanto se despia.

-Pronto. Agora, se não se importa, me ouça. –Remus começou a formular uma frase, mas Sirius lhe lançou um olhar tão adorável que Lupin parou de falar e sorriu.

-Vem cá. –Sirius chamou. Remus hesitou novamente, mas se desgarrou da beirada e deixou que o outro o beijasse enquanto o segurava pela cintura. Lupin estava corando com o corpo do namorado nu e tão perto do seu.

-Ei. –Disse, separando os lábios dos de Sirius, mas mantendo os rostos próximos. –A gente precisa falar sobre essa coisa de "próximo passo", porque eu acho que não estou pronto.

-Eu não vou forçá-lo, não se preocupe. –Sirius murmurou, beijando o pescoço do mais velho.

-Não elimino todas as ações físicas. –Continuou, juntando as mãos nas costas de Black. –Aliás, preciso lhe contar uma coisa. –Mordeu o lábio, tomando fôlego. –Você anda me transformando num ninfomaníaco.

-Nós nem transamos, não sei do que está falando. –Sirius disse, deslizando os lábios até a orelha de Remus.

-Eu sei, mas eu passo o tempo todo pensando e quando me fecho no quarto ou no banheiro... é. –Sentiu o rosto derreter de vergonha.

Sirius ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Deixe-me ouvir você dizer isso. –Pediu, dando uma risadinha.

-Não. Você já sacou. –Remus murmurou, desviando o olhar. –Eu não vou dizer mais nada.

-Eu sou uma boa lembrança para você?

Remus só conseguiu pensar na melhor lembrança que tinha no momento, dos dois se agarrando numa sala próxima ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Arfou por um momento.

-Uma ótima. –Disse por fim. –É sério. Se você vier uns três centímetros para cá...

Sirius fez isso e riu quando sua perna roçou no corpo de Remus, que mordeu o lábio.

-Eu quero ouvir você dizendo.

Se dissesse logo, Sirius pararia de pressioná-lo e se afastaria. Remus sentia o corpo começar a se encher de desejo, e não queria chegar a esse ponto.

-Eu me masturbo pensando em você. Mais de uma vez por dia. –Falou, voltando a olhar para Sirius.

-Que coincidência, eu também o faço pensando em você. –Aquilo era totalmente humilhante, mas Sirius disse num tom tão natural que Remus soltou uma risadinha e o beijou.

-Não me faça repetir o que eu disse, por favor. –Remus pediu.

-Tudo bem.

Sirius olhou para ele, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Quer mais uma lembrança para usar?

Que Remus dissesse não, mas não conseguia. Só ficou olhando de volta para Sirius sem dizer nada. Sabia que o mais novo não faria nada de mais, mas ainda tinha um tom absurdamente malicioso. Só conseguiu dar de ombros e, num segundo, Sirius tomou fôlego e desapareceu na água.

Remus não notou o que o outro faria de imediato, até sentir os lábios de Sirius cobrirem seu membro. Abriu a boca, tentou dizer algo, mas só conseguiu ofegar e levar as mãos trêmulas à beirada da banheira para não afundar. As mãos do mais novo seguravam sua cintura, mantendo-se colado a ele. A sua timidez pedia que Remus se afastasse, mas ele só conseguia curvar o corpo na direção da boca de Sirius, se perguntando quanto tempo ele agüentaria lá embaixo.

Respondendo à pergunta, Sirius subiu à superfície rapidamente, no tempo apenas para beijar Remus rapidamente e tomar mais fôlego. Em seguida, já estava submerso, com a língua por toda a extensão de Remus, deixando-o extasiado.

Quando Remus chegou ao orgasmo, Sirius fechou os lábios ao seu redor para recebê-lo. Depois, subiu, e deixou a cabeça pender no ombro de Lupin, que beijou sua testa.

-Se importa? –Sirius disse com a voz fraca.

-Eu ficaria aborrecido se não o fizesse. –Remus disse, sorrindo.

Remus esperou que Sirius se satisfizesse antes de beijá-lo e receber:

-Porra, como eu amo você, Moony!

Um "eu também" encheu a boca de Remus, mas ele apenas sorriu.

* * *

Sorry pelo post minúsculo, mas não queria ficar sem atualizar e tô sem tempo. Essa última parte é baseada numa cena do livro "Antes de Morrer", que absurdamente lindo.

So, R&R!


	13. Chapter 12

Oi, gente!

Me animei com os comentários no capítulo 11 e resolvi acelerar para escrever mais –e aproveitar que eu tô praticamente sozinha em casa e posso escrever sem ser interrompida.

Enfim. Acho que se lembram de ter sido citada uma idéia que eu tinha. Pois então, é nesse capítulo. Eu quero que me perdoem caso saia muito ruim, porque faz meses –talvez mais de um ano –que não escrevo uma cena do tipo. Farei o possível para sair algo decente, mas não garanto nada. E aliás, vai ser possivelmente o maior capítulo da fic, uma vez que são três situações de extrema importância para a continuação do enredo, então não posso reduzir cada um a uma página ;; e ainda há o relato de outra cena em flashback.

Ah, um pensamento meio besta. Se esse capítulo fosse um episódio de Friends, o nome provavelmente seria "Aquele em que Remus conversa seriamente com todo mundo".

Obrigada!

* * *

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 12**

Dois dias depois do aniversário de Sirius, Lily apareceu no dormitório dos Marotos para falar com Remus.

Primeiro, ele acreditou que fosse algo referente à monitoria, mas ela estava séria demais e tão disposta a conversar a sós com ele que logo notou que ela precisava falar sobre algo além do trabalho.

Enquanto desciam para o jardim, ensaiaram uma conversa corriqueira, com "tudo bem?" e "está estudando para as provas?", mas Lily mordia o lábio entre as palavras de uma forma ansiosa.

-Eu estou preocupada com você.

O que foi completamente estranho. Remus já havia se largado na grama quando Lily o disse e, surpreso, se sentou. Não que não fossem amigos –mas nunca haviam interagido o suficiente para criarem preocupação um com o outro.

-Por quê? Estou bem. –Disse, enquanto Lily se sentava ao seu lado.

-James andou conversando comigo sobre isso. –Ela falou, abraçando os joelhos. –Ele diz que você mudou de umas semanas pra cá, e que você não quer falar disso com ele. Segundo ele, Sirius também mudou, mas ele sempre foi meio instável, você sabe.

Remus mordeu o lábio, sentando-se na mesma posição que a garota.

-Eu não posso falar sobre isso.

-Por quê?

-Eu e Sirius temos um combinado. Não podemos falar sobre isso.

-Se eu acertar num chute, você pode conversar sobre isso.

A quem ele estava enganando? Estava louco para falar com alguém, mesmo que fosse levar um grito de Sirius depois.

-Tudo bem.

-Vocês estão juntos? –Ela perguntou, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos, e olhando para Remus por cima deles. –Digo, você e Sirius?

-Mais ou m... sim. –Remus disse, quase ofegando. –Só não me odeie por isso. Por favor.

-Por que eu odiaria? –Ela disse lentamente.

-Lily. –Remus murmurou num tom duro. –Nós dois sabemos quais são os preconceitos trouxas quanto a isso. Você sabe ainda mais do que eu. Eu me refiro a isso.

Ela meneou com a cabeça, fechou os olhos por um momento e os abriu novamente.

-James estava certo, então. –Ela falou. –Ele perguntou para Sirius, porque achou que ele diria alguma coisa, mas ele continuou negando. E aí conversou comigo, porque costumo fazer as rondas com você.

Remus estava mudo, apenas fitando Lily com o coração levemente disparado.

-Mas é sério? –Ela perguntou hesitante.

Remus apenas fez que sim. Antes, poderia até não ser tanto, mas três dias antes, Sirius o levara novamente para a Casa dos Gritos e... aconteceu.

Tinham decidido comemorar o aniversário de Black na noite anterior à data, porque infelizmente estavam com compromissos que não podiam cancelar para o dia seguinte. Remus tinha reunião dos monitores e professores, e Sirius cumpriria detenção com James por terem arrebentado o armário da sala de Feitiços com um banco. Passariam, na verdade, o domingo todo presos em Hogswarts sem sair para Hogsmead, reparando bancadas rotas nas salas.

Na véspera, saíram no final da tarde como se fossem para Hogsmead com os colegas. Logo que chegaram lá, se desviaram para o Cabeça de Javali, onde beberam um pouco e depois foram procurar o presente de Sirius. Remus se sentiu quase envergonhado por não ter quase nada para comprar algo, mas Black garantiu que ele não precisava comprar nada. O mais velho optou por uma caixa enorme de chocolates com licor de que Sirius tanto gostava.

Foram para a Casa dos Gritos, que estava mais uma vez preparada para passarem a noite lá. Remus gostou do trabalho que fizera na tarde anterior. Havia arrumado um colchão grande para colocar no centro do quarto, cobriu-o com lençóis furtados do dormitório e arrumou algumas velas e comida. Era um romântico de velha geração, mas não ligava, desde que Sirius gostasse, e isso não foi problema. Sirius estava tão feliz que ficou por vários minutos estirado no colchão, olhando ao redor, antes de puxar Remus pelos joelhos e tomá-lo nos braços.

Continuaram deitados por muito tempo, falando em voz baixa e trocando beijos, até resolverem se levantar e vasculhar o que tinham para comer. Sirius não parava de dizer que amara tudo e que amava Remus ainda mais que tudo, e recebia beijos por cima das torradas por isso.

Na sua sutileza comum que tinha com o namorado, Sirius fez alguns movimentos, abrindo a camisa aos poucos, intensificando um pouco os toques. Nada de forçar, como prometera. Remus estava um tanto ansioso, porque de fato vinha considerando aquilo depois do episódio no banheiro dos monitores. Achara que ficaria mais acanhado, mas aquela intimidade tomara um espaço permanente entre eles, e agora era normal trocarem carícias mais íntimas, e Lupin não se sentia mais tão incomodado. Quanto à idéia de esperar mais alguns meses, estava desistindo dela, porque Sirius estava cada vez mais lindo e adorável e Remus, mais apaixonado. Estava ainda entre o "não" e o "pronto para tudo", e pendia agora para deixar as coisas acontecerem.

Havia discutido com Sirius sobre um conceito que tinha desde que entrara na puberdade, quando falara sobre sexo com a mãe (ou melhor, ela lhe contara, enquanto ele desenhava nos braços fingindo não ouvir). Acreditava que aquele ato era muito mais do que apenas se entregar a alguém, mesmo que com amor, porque era também permitir que a pessoa tivesse controle de seu corpo, de fazê-lo sentir coisas incríveis e tudo o mais. Era ceder um pouco do próprio controle. Sirius riu no começo, aborrecendo Lupin, mas acabou por concordar que teriam que estar ambos de fato prontos para aquilo.

Remus podia resistir a Sirius, afinal o fizera durante aqueles dias da contaminação na aula de Poções. Porém não queria fazê-lo para sempre, até porque estava começando a ter certeza de que finalmente se apaixonara, entrara numa relação que parecia dar certo apesar de todos os "mas".

Quando Sirius pediu gentilmente passagem com as mãos por dentro as calças dele, Remus estava tão confiante que sequer recuou. Contudo, esperou para deixar aquilo evoluir.

Usou a desculpa de _ficarem mais à vontade_ para deixar Sirius e ele mesmo só de _boxers_ ali. Sirius sacara sua intenção, mas se manteve apenas no sorrisinho sacana de sempre.

Conversaram um pouco, sentados no colchão, Remus entre as pernas de Sirius, apoiado em seu ombro. Sirius, em algum momento, começou a beijar seu pescoço e, mesmo com Lupin mexendo o ombro com o arrepio, não parou. Suas mãos na parte interna das coxas de Remus também não eram tão inocentes. Remus, num salto, se virou de lado e beijou o outro com vontade, empurrando-o e deitando sobre ele. As mãos de Sirius seguravam ainda suas coxas e as do outro estavam na nuca do mais novo.

Sirius rolou o corpo dos dois, ficando por cima do outro. Soltou uma mão de Remus e soltou os cabelos, parando por um momento para olhar para o namorado.

-Eu já disse que eu amo você hoje?

E, por mais estranho que soasse, quem o disse foi Remus.

Sirius sorriu de forma serena e voltou a se inclinar sobre o namorado, beijando seus lábios com mais ternura que antes. Era a primeira vez que Remus dizia aquilo tão explicitamente. Ele costumava só falar "eu também" ou "eu sei" quando Sirius se declarava. Era mais do que perfeito ouvir aquilo.

Remus se desvencilhou dele para arrancar a própria _boxer_ e a de Sirius, que riu enquanto o outro tirava a peça de seus pés. Remus voltou para o outro, ficando por cima de novo. Brincou com os cabelos de Sirius antes de beijá-lo e deitar ambos de lado.

Minutos depois, Sirius murmurou:

-Vamos?

Remus assentiu, mordendo o lábio de Sirius com carinho. Este interrompeu o beijo, levou dois dedos à boca e passou a mãos por entre as coxas de Lupin. Nesse meio tempo, Remus reparou uma variedade de coisas: Sirius tinha uma pintinha um pouco acima do lábio superior, seus olhos estavam estranhamente azuis, ele ficava bonito de um jeito selvagem com os cabelos longos desgrenhados, e ele tinha um cheiro bom demais. Remus fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dedos de Sirius em seu corpo. Mexeu-se um pouco, crispando os lábios, abrindo os olhos novamente e procurando a boca de Sirius.

Sirius tirou os dedos, segurando-se por um momento nos lençóis; depois, esperou que Remus se pronunciasse de alguma forma, e ele o fez, empurrando o quadril contra o dele. Sirius se apressou e o penetrou com cuidado, mas assim mesmo Remus mordeu os lábios para evitar um grito e se imobilizou sob o corpo de Black.

Paciente, Sirius segurou as mãos de Lupin e as apoiou no colchão sobre a cabeça do mais velho. Deitou o corpo suavemente sobre o do outro e beijou seu queixo, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Remus recuou mais um pouco antes de relaxar o corpo e virar o rosto para Sirius.

-Tudo bem.

Sirius se apoiou nos cotovelos, ainda segurando as mãos de Remus e moveu o corpo de vagar, adentrando em Lupin lentamente. Este voltou a morder o lábio, mas logo o soltou quando Black atingiu sua próstata. Arqueou o corpo, soltando um ofego baixo.

Um. Dois. Sirius o beijou. Três. Outro pouco de fôlego perdido. Quatro. Cinco. Seis. Remus olhou para cima e começou a contar as pintinhas nos ombros de Sirius. Sete. Oito. Inspirou profundamente, seu corpo começando a sentir prazer. Nove. Dez. As pintinhas também. Onze. Arqueou o corpo mais uma vez, Sirius arfou, jogando a cabeça para trás e apertando as mãos de Remus mais forte, e Lupin, sentiu uma pontada em seu corpo que pedia por mais contato. Doze. Estavam ambos perto. Treze. Sirius atingiu o orgasmo e foi convidar Remus a ir com ele, e em menos de um instante Remus chegou ao mesmo.

-Número do azar, o caralho. –Remus disse ofegante, enquanto Sirius largava o corpo ao lado do seu.

-Hmm? –Sirius fez, se apoiando no cotovelo, afastando o cabelo do rosto.

-Eu contei. Treze. Não dá para ser um número de azar. –Sorriu quando Black deu uma gargalhada. Seu corpo ainda formigava. –Uau. –Fez, fechando os olhos.

Sirius deitou a cabeça em seu peito e tinha um sorrisinho maroto no rosto quando Remus o fitou.

-Diz que me ama de novo.

Remus quase disse o "eu amo você" em voz alta, mas se conteve. Devia ter soltado algum murmúrio, porque Lily ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão confusa.

-Não conte ao James, por favor. –Pediu, brincando com os cadarços do sapato.

-Não vou.

Ela afastou uma mecha ruiva do rosto e esboçou um sorriso.

-Se precisar conversar, me procure. –Murmurou, se levantando.

Lily acenou enquanto se afastava, e Remus ficou ali sentado durante um tempo antes de se levantar. Ainda estava cedo e provavelmente os alunos estavam começando a ir jantar. Era que horas, umas seis e meia? Podia ainda conseguir escapulir com Sirius para algum lugar e não perder a ronda da noite.

Levantou-se e pegou caminho em direção ao castelo. Passaria no dormitório para trocar deixar o casaco e ver se Sirius estava lá. Quem sabe conseguia alguma coisa antes de ir jantar...

Mas, quando entrou no dormitório, só estavam James e Peter, que estavam e saída. Contudo, Potter se deteve à porta, mandando Peter descer sozinho que precisava falar com Moony.

-O que foi? –Perguntou, enquanto James tirava uma garrafa de qualquer coisa do malão.

-O Sirius me contou.

Remus congelou no lugar.

-O quê?

-Tudo. –Ele esticou a garrafa já aberta para Remus. –Ele disse que, se eu não acreditava, poderia lhe perguntar.

Remus tomou um gole longo de bebida, sentindo a garganta queimar. Seu coração brincava de lutador.

-Não quero falar disso com você.

-Por quê?

-Porque não. –Devolveu a garrafa a James, que virou vários goles de uma vez. –Você não tem nada a ver com a nossa relação.

-Interessante. –James se sentou no chão, e acenou para que Remus também o fizesse. –Venha, beba um pouco.

Lupin tomou mais um pouco, e James mais um monte.

-Desculpe a curiosidade, mas é sério mesmo?

-É.

James meneou com a cabeça, franzindo o cenho, levando a garrafa à boca.

-Entendo. Como aconteceu?

-Não sei. –Não falaria sobre o acidente da troca. -Não deve ter sido diferente de vocês anos atrás.

James arregalou os olhos, deixando a garrafa no chão.

-Sirius contou?

-Claro.

-Vou matá-lo. –James declarou, virando a garrafa na boca. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, já prevendo que o amigo ficaria bêbado como um bode velho. Provavelmente teria que carregá-lo para a cama. –O que ele disse?

-Nada de mais. –Remus deu de ombros. –Que vocês tentaram namorar, mas não saiu de uma coisa infantil.

James largou a cabeça para trás, suspirando.

-Ele não contou que nós meio que transamos, né?

Remus sentiu o coração parar por um momento e depois começar uma batida rápida e frenética.

-Não. –Quão bêbado estava James? Cacete, fazia uns dois minutos que ele tinha começado a beber... aparentemente. Será que ele já estava se preparando para uma conversa assim? –Mas agora você me contou.

-Sério?

Remus levou a mão à testa, sem acreditar.

-Você. Acabou. De. Dizer. Quanto você bebeu?

-Não sei. Acho que com isso –Sacudiu a garrafa que já beirava o fim -, uma e meia quase. Dividi uma com o Peter e... ei, vocês estão namorando, então?

-É. Mas o que você quis dizer com quase... você sabe, James? –Remus estava apreensivo e também considerava a idéia de ajudar James a matar Sirius. Por que ele mentira?

-Nós tentamos. –James coçou os olhos. –Mas eu entrei em desespero e comecei a gritar, e ele ficou puto. Foi por isso que terminamos.

Remus ficou em silêncio.

-Remus. –James disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas. –Ele já pegou você de jeito?

Lupin enrubesceu e ficou boquiaberto.

-O que faz você pensar que eu vou responder isso? –Perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Tudo bem. Fui estúpido. –Murmurou, fungando. –Vocês fazem sexo?

-Não que seja da sua conta, mas sim. –Talvez ele esquecesse aquilo de qualquer jeito.

James abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas hesitou e apenas sorriu.

-Posso beijar você?

-Não.

Mas foi a mesma coisa que ter arrancado as roupas e gritado "Vem!", porque no segundo seguinte James se lançou sobre Remus e o beijou totalmente sem jeito. Remus o empurrou; Potter era mais forte do que pensava.

-Que merda...?

Sirius estava a alguns passos de distância, observando a cena totalmente surpreso. Remus reuniu qualquer forcinha que tinha e jogou Prongs para longe, se colocando de pé num salto.

-Precisamos conversar. –Exclamou, espalmando as mãos no peito de Sirius e o empurrando em direção à cama mais próxima.

-_Jura_?

-Você mentiu sobre James. –Alegou, apontando para Potter, que estava caído de bunda para cima, sem se mexer, provavelmente desacordado. –Você disse que nunca aconteceu nada.

-Tá falando do projeto de sexo que tivemos? –Sirius murmurou, cruzando os braços. –Aquilo foi ridículo. Ele não agüentou. Não durou mais de um minuto. Por que eu contaria sobre algo tão babaca?

-Você contou a ele sobre nós.

-Não contei, não. –Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. –Do que tá falando?

-Ele disse "O Sirius contou tudo". –Remus olhou feio para o namorado.

-Rem. –Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. –É o truque mais velho do mundo e James ainda usa. Ele falou isso para você achar que ele já sabia e você poderia falar sobre isso abertamente. Tecnicamente, _você_ contou a ele.

-Merda. –Remus girou nos calcanhares, pronto para correr até o imóvel James e matá-lo a chute. Sirius o segurou pelos braços. –Filho da puta!

-Tudo bem, amanhã ele vai ter esquecido. –Black garantiu, juntando o corpo de Remus com o seu. –Quer saber? Vamos nos vingar chocando o cara um pouco.

-Você quer dizer... é?

Sirius deu mais um sorriso sacana.

-Você se importa de termos um espectador?

-Depende. Tem certeza de que ele vai esquecer?

-Cara –Sirius riu -, eu aposto meus rins nisso.

Remus respondeu com um beijo delicado. Sirius girou os dois, prendendo o mais velho contra a cama, e este olhou por cima do ombro do outro para ver James com os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta. Sua mão tinha descido para as calças, e essa percepção fez Lupin rir.

Sirius fez o namorado se sentar na cama enquanto abria a calça do mais velho. Remus inclinou a cabeça para trás quando o outro começou o oral. Enrolou os dedos nos cabelos de Sirius, enquanto se focava no sexo, ouvindo uns murmúrios ininteligíveis de James ao longe.

O mestiço deitou na cama quando Sirius se ergueu para beijá-lo. Teve a calça arrancada pouco antes de Sirius abrir a própria calça e se posicionar entre as coxas de Remus. Como sempre fazia, beijou Remus rápida e repetidamente antes de penetrá-lo e tirar o fôlego dele.

Tinha feito quantas vezes já, umas seis? Muito para três dias. Mesmo se sentindo um impuro com isso, Remus gostava da idéia e ainda mais da prática. Não se precipitara ao dizer que Sirius estava o deixando louco por sexo.

Foi rápido. Quando terminaram, Remus riu, o que fez Sirius também rir. Ambos tinham em mente que James ainda os observava e provavelmente se masturbava ainda, se a bebida não o impedia de fazê-lo.

Porém, quando olharam para o terceiro, ele estava adormecido e ainda com as mãos dentro da cueca. Optaram por deixá-lo ali, se despediram com beijos longos e Remus desceu para a ronda noturna.

* * *

Sou péssima com pornografia, bjs! U.u Por isso, volto a pedir que perdoem esse capítulo que, apesar de super furado, ficou enorme D:


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo curtinho para atualizar. Na verdade, poderia ser uma introdução ao catorze, porque é uma ceninha curta que eu fiz achando super linda (L)

Obrigada!

* * *

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 13**

Sirius acordou com um súbito peso em seu peito. Primeiro achou que estava tendo uma parada respiratória, mas logo que abriu os olhos constatou que era Remus sobre ele. Levou ainda mais alguns segundos para notar a faca na mão do namorado.

-O que você está fazendo? –Perguntou, com o maior desespero que a sonolência lhe permitia.

-Vim buscar o rim que você me deve.

-Apostamos os dois rins, e James não se lembra.

-_Em parte_. –Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas, girando a faca no peito de Sirius. –Ele veio me contar sobre um sonho curioso que ele teve, em que ele nos desmascarava e nos assistia. Parece familiar? E, por sorte, ele não acordou no mesmo lugar, porque você teve a decência de levá-lo depois para a cama, senão ele teria ficado completamente convencido do que vira. Você disse que ele não se lembraria.

-Normalmente, não lembraria mesmo. –Sirius murmurou se sentando, fazendo Remus escorregar para suas coxas.

-Você deveria conhecer seu ex-namorado.

A expressão de ciúme de Remus fez Sirius rolar os olhos.

-Tire meu rim logo e saia daqui. Não vou ouvir suas acusações. –Cobriu as orelhas com as mãos. –Vai, logo abaixo das costelas, eu acho.

Esperava que com isso Remus pedisse desculpas ou fosse embora bufando, mas Remus apoiou a faca na barriga nua de Sirius e, pressionando-a, puxou-a com rapidez, fazendo um corte de quinze centímetros ali.

-CACETE! –Sirius berrou, empurrando Remus, que caiu de pé como um gato arisco. –Você enlouqueceu?! –Pôs-se de pé, examinando o corte. –Qual é o seu problema?!

-O meu problema? –Lupin passou os dedos pelos cabelos. –Meu namorado mentiu para mim duas vezes desde que começamos a sair. Ele disse que não tinha transado com o melhor amigo ele e que o dito cujo não se lembraria de nos ver.

-Eu não considero aquela merda como uma transa. –Black exclamou, puxando uma camisa do malão e pressionando-a na ferida. –E eu achei que ele não se lembraria. Até parece que você não cometeu deslizes assim. Você contou a James, e ele se lembra, não é?

-Eu não contei a ele propositalmente. Só a Lily.

-_Você contou a ela_?

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ela sabe manter um segredo, e ela não diria que guardaria o nosso se fosse mentira. –Rebateu. –Ela sabe pelo que eu estou passando e...

-Você sabe pelo que _eu_ estou passando? –Sirius se escorou à cama, umedecendo os lábios. –Eu tenho não magoar você e por mais que eu tente você sempre arruma uma desculpa para se chatear. Você não reconhece que estou fazendo o meu melhor. E eu estou acostumado a viver do jeito que eu quero sem precisar dar satisfações a ninguém. Agora, que tenho algo sério na minha vida, não posso gritar aos quatro ventos que eu estou ficando louco por você.

Remus murchou a expressão, chocado pelas palavras e pelo modo como Sirius o observava desapontado.

-Não é só você que está passando por maus bocados. –Inclinou a cabeça para trás, ainda olhando para Lupin. –Mas eu estou tentando lidar com isso, e você, não. Você está jogando a culpa em mim por tudo, e isso não é justo. Se eu esfaqueasse você toda vez que eu me estressasse ou ficasse com medo, você estaria irreconhecível.

Ficaram em silêncio. Sirius, ainda encostado à cama, cruzara os braços, segurando a camisa no corte, a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados. Remus, parado de pé, girava a faca entre os dedos, mordendo o lábio. Foi o primeiro a se mover, um minuto depois, segurando com hesitação o braço de Sirius, que abriu os olhos e os fixou nele.

-Desculpe. –Pediu, escondendo o rosto no braço de Sirius. –Desculpe-me, eu sou um idiota.

-Nós dois somos. –Sirius disse, beijando-o na testa. –Você só precisa liberar essa tensão. Converse comigo. Aproveite que ela sabe, e converse com a Lily. Ela é boa com conselhos. –Beijou-o de novo no nariz, erguendo sua cabeça delicadamente. –Nós não podemos brigar assim. Eu sinto muito por ter garantido que James esqueceria tudo, e sinto muito por não contar sobre ele e eu. Não me significou nada e eu tenho até vergonha daquilo. –Sirius sorriu. –Eu prometo contar tudo o que você quiser. Conto até o que faço no banheiro.

-Eu tenho uma boa idéia do que você faz, obrigado. –Dividiram a banheira umas vezes na semana anterior. –Mas ainda sinto muito.

-Vem cá. –Sirius beijou o pescoço do namorado com delicadeza. –Quem ama faz merda mesmo. É inevitável.

-Eu poderia ter matado você.

-Não matou. –Sorriu, tocando os lábios de Remus com os seus. –Vou ganhar uma bela cicatriz, mas nada que eu vá odiar. Vai ser até legal olhar e pensar: "E eu achava que eu era louco".

Remus deu uma risadinha, dando um soco leve no braço de Sirius.

-Vamos. –Sirius disse, beijando-o de novo. –Arrume-se e vamos descer antes que você me ataque de novo.


	15. Chapter 14

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 14**

-O que aconteceu com você?

James observava Sirius desabotoar a camisa para examinar o ferimento. Remus, ao seu lado, estava mudo, desejando que Black não contasse sobre seu episódio psicótico.

-Cortei a barriga no criado-mudo.

-Hmm.

James estava totalmente descrente, mas não disse mais nada sobre o assunto. Estava uma atmosfera absurdamente ruim sobre os três. Peter, ao lado de Remus, não notava nada, enquanto tagarelava sobre como ia às mil maravilhas seu namoro. Ninguém ousou interrompê-lo por que ele perguntaria sobre o mau humor dos outros. James estava chateado com Remus e, provavelmente, temeroso, porque contara sobre o seu _sonho_. Apesar de terem feito as pazes depois da briga, Remus e Sirius ainda estavam incomodados um com o outro, mesmo que Black tivesse feito o outro rir dizendo "Olha, amor, nossa primeira briga!". Sirius estava com um pé atrás com James porque, ainda que Lupin tivesse contado o que Potter dissera, Prongs agora se fingia de desentendido.

Sirius foi o primeiro a deixar a mesa, dizendo que ainda tinha algumas coisas para buscar no dormitório (mesmo que Remus tivesse visto o namorado arrumar o material todo antes de descer). Logo depois, James foi chamar Lily para conversarem. Remus ficou por mais uns minutos conversando com Peter e depois seguiram juntos para a primeira aula do dia.

Começou então o que Remus chamaria depois de _semana monstro_.

-x-

A primeira coisa estranha foi Sirius recusando uma transa.

O próprio Black dera a idéia de se agarrarem numa sala vazia no último andar, e Remus aceitou. Porém, quando estavam no limite do desejo, o mais novo cortou, dizendo que não estava a fim. Remus se perguntou se aquilo era o que Sirius chamara de "brochar monstruosamente" dias antes.

Incrédulo, ficou sentado na sala sozinho por vários minutos, ainda com esperança de que Sirius voltasse dizendo que só estava brincando. Mas, como continuou sozinho depois de muito tempo, se vestiu e voltou para Salão da Grifinória completamente aborrecido.

Tentou conversar com Sirius ainda naquela noite sobre o que se sucedera, mas Black desconversou por um bom tempo antes de dar a resposta mais estúpida de todas.

-Eu só não estava pronto.

Quando questionado sobre como poderia não estar pronto depois de tantas transar, ele deu de ombros e começou a ignorar Remus, fingindo procurar algo no malão. Por mais que Lupin gritasse, ele não respondia, e logo o assunto foi encerrado com a chegada de Peter.

A segunda coisa foi quando Lily e James ficaram três dias sem aparecer nas aulas e ela não foi mais às rondas.

Remus, Sirius e Peter estavam já confabulando sobre uma fuga regada a arcos-íris e unicórnios quando James apareceu sorridente como uma criança solta numa loja de doces. Não respondeu nada sobre seu paradeiro; apenas repetia sem parar o quanto amava Lily e que nunca estivera tão feliz.

-Aposto que ele a engravidou. –Sirius murmurou ao ouvido de Remus durante um gritinho histérico de James. –Ou, com esses ataques, _ela o_ engrvaidou.

Remus não tinha uma opinião formada, mas o chute de Sirius era o que mais se aproximava do "provável" na mente de Lupin.

James não discutiu mais o assunto, mesmo que agisse o tempo todo como um retardado. Remus só descobriu o que acontecera quando Lily teve uma crise de choro durante a monitoração na noite seguinte.

-James me deu um anel de noivado. –Ela disse, depois de Remus ter um surtinho achando que ela estava mal. –Faremos uma festa durante o verão.

Remus ficou parado sem saber o que dizer. Não sabia se abraçava Lily ou se só lhe dava os parabéns. Porém deu sorte e não precisou se mover, porque logo ela o abraçou forte e voltou a chorar.

Conversaram por horas. Era mais de meia-noite quando voltaram para o dormitório e Remus ainda estava chocado quando entrou no quarto e se deparou com a terceira grande surpresa da semana.

-Precisamos dar um tempo. –Sirius murmurou no escuro.

Foi a primeira separação.

Gente, sinto muito pela postagem mínima e demorada. Estou cheia de coisa pra fazer, uma vez que minha amiga de Aracaju está em SP e eu tô aproveitando a visita anual dela. Além disso, estou ajudando com umas coisas em casa.

Último post do ano ;; Obrigada, e bom Ano Novo a todas :D


	16. AVISO!

Então.

Sei que não apareço há mais de um ano, e sim, tenho vergonha disso, he BD Mas assim, tive motivos maiores para não postar. Prestei vestibular, comecei faculdade, e tempo para escrever tive muito pouco. Tanto que o texto que postava no meu FictionPress [~mellupin] provavelmente morreu, a não ser que por um milagre o ache salvo em outro lugar, porque algum imbecil formatou o PC e me fez perder tudo.

Isso não é um capítulo novo. É só um aviso que, o mais logo possível, voltarei a postar. Prometo. Em menos de uma semana, terá atualização.

Obrigada e desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!


	17. Chapter 15

Bom, espero que eu consiga recuperar pelo menos parte do pessoal que costumava ler. Sim, sou uma escritora fracassada e bem irresponsável, mas gostaria de me desculpar pelo sumiço longo x.x juro que não foi de propósito.

Quem leu o aviso que postei temporariamente já sabe uns porquês de eu não ter aparecido mais. Os motivos vão de estudos até problemas em casa, mudança de cidade e tal. Não foi apenas aqui que deixei de escrever –fora uns textos soltos em cadernos de escola, não produzi nada no último ano.

Enfim, antes de enrolar ainda mais, vamos prosseguir com a história ;D

**Em Seu Lugar**

**Chapter 15**

Remus aprendeu um truque canino que faria inveja a Sirius: fingir-se de morto.

Nos dias seguintes, não saiu da cama para nada que não fosse extremamente necessário. Se foi em um terço das aulas, foi demais; lembrava-se só de ter se aventurado até Poções e ter ido parar na enfermaria depois de um desmaio repentino.

James e Peter se revezavam nas visitas ao amigo durante o dia. Prongs costumava trazer comida roubada da cozinha, mas Remus não tinha nenhuma fome e só aceitava para não dar desfeita. O mais velho tentava convencê-lo a sair para os jardins, aproveitar o auge da primavera, mas Lupin respondia com um olhar torto e ocasionalmente um palavrão audível. Peter se resumia a sentar ao lado da cama de Remus e perguntar se ele precisava de alguma coisa. Como a resposta sempre era não, as visitas eram compostas da pergunta, do não e de um aceno antes de Wormtail deixar o quarto.

Sirius não o negligenciou. Quando podia, vinha ver se Moony estava bem, o cobria de beijos (quando não Havaí ninguém no quarto), mas não o olhava diretamente. Seus olhos ficavam fixos em qualquer ponto à frente, e não encontravam os de Remus, que sentia um aperto no coração e abandono com o gesto. O mais novo não o tratava mais como um grande amor, mas como um namoradinho eventual, e a pose começou a irritar Remus de uma forma abismal e, por volta de uma semana depois de terem dado um tempo, recusou os lábios de Sirius quando este tentou beijar seu rosto.

-Não quero que você me trate assim.

-Assim como? Venho vê-lo, cuido de v... –Sirius se interrompeu quando Remus cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gemeu. Olhou para o animago, uma raiva contida em seus olhos.

-Como você me disse uma vez, não me beije se for me destruir. –Sentiu o rosto corar suavemente quando, pela primeira vez em dias, Sirius olhou diretamente em seus olhos. –Eu não sei por que você me pediu um tempo, mas sei que não quero ficar no meio da guerra. Você precisa decidir o que você quer.

-Se você ficou assim por eu pedir um tempo, imagine se eu terminar com você! –Sirius deu uma risadinha nervosa, encolhendo os ombros. –Eu sei bem o que eu quero, e é você. –Olhou por cima do ombro, como se garantisse que não havia ninguém no quarto. –É o que eu mais quero. Mas eu acho que não está funcionando.

-Por quê?

-Lily disse que você parece machucado com tudo isso. –Ele disse, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Remus se sentou para ouvir. –Disse que você conversou com ela e parece que isso tudo está deixando você confuso e...

-Você também não está? –Lupin perguntou sinceramente. –Caramba, eu posso estar perdendo minha razão para estar com você, mas o faço porque _quero_. Não estou com você por obrigação ou qualquer coisa. Se você me quer, não tente me matar só porque acha que não está bom para mim.

-Eu não estou tentando de matar. Mas eu não quero que você fique mal por causa do que está acontecendo, e sei que você não gosta disso de termos que nos relacionar em segredo. –Ele corou suavemente, e passou os dedos pelos cabelos lisos. –Estive pensando... e não sei se estamos fazendo da maneira certa. Eu precisei de um tempo para refletir.

-Foda-se, você poderia ter pensado comigo! –Remus sacudiu os ombros, ansioso. –Eu fiquei achando que eu tinha feito algo errado, que tinha magoado você, para você vir me dizer que me fez ficar mal só porque _achou_ que não precisava falar comigo? –Cobriu novamente o rosto e gritou roucamente.

-Shhh! –Fez Sirius, passando o braço pelo corpo do outro. –Desculpe, Rem. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

-Volte para mim. É o melhor que você poderia fazer agora.

Sim, pequena atualização, mas o que eu tenho em mente pro próximo capítulo já tá montado e já tem um tamanho considerável.


End file.
